Draconic Love
by DragonSoultheDragonPony
Summary: Deriviagosa once the prime consort of Malygos the Spell-Weaver but after his death Deathwing the Destroyer had found her secret and wants her for himself but what Deathwing don't even know is that even before he betrayed the Aspects Derivia had known Neltharion and fallen for him what we happen when her love for him becomes her destiny?
1. Chapter 1

Draconic Love

Queen of the Blue Flight

Deep inside of the Nexus lies the Eye of Eternity where Malygos the Spell-Weaver use to live in now there is only one Female Blue Dragon that lives within it she had with a gold ring on her tail, bracelets on her forelegs; her wing glide is connected onto her tail, horns of the bighorn sheep her eyes were cobalt blue her she was the size of Malygos name Deriviagosa Queen of the Blue Dragonflight after the death of Malygos Deriviagosa had hidden herself within the Chambers of hers and her once consort's she was afraid to leave it for there was one Dragon after her he had found out her secret and wanted her for himself.

Years ago Deriviagosa was once known as Derivia the Archmage of Silvermoon City and the long lost princess of Quel'Thalas she was the daughter of Dath'Remar Sunstrider she was long side him until she decided to live in Dalaran she learned her magic there and became the Archmage of the Highborne but then her father lead the Exiled Highborne into the land of Quel'Thalas he was crowned the High King that made her the Princess and air to the throne she didn't want this she wanted to me just a girl and help defend her people but she was not allowed to she had been kept away from anything that involved the land and city in any danger she was furious and one night she ran off to Dalaran and had lived there for most of her life Derivia lived her life to the fullest until the day Malygos had chosen her to become his mate, she refused him but he was not taking no for an answer he forceful mated with her and turned her into a Dragon ever since that that happened she remain with him for she couldn't leave her children and he would punish her for leaving Derivia lived in fear most of her life but what kept her going was one Dragon that knew she could do anything she had fallen in love with him too but that day he betrayed the other Aspects her heart was Broken for she had fallen for Neltharion the Earth-Warder.

Even tho Neltharion betrayed them Derivia still loved him with all her heart but she again was scared for her life because Deathwing was after her she couldn't believe that it was the same Dragon she fell for but she still loved him she did blame Malygos for turning her into a Dragon or she would of never meet Neltharion and fallen for him and Deathwing wouldn't be after her but she knew that it was happening to her she hated to think about it too, Derivia was in lying down in her thoughts no one knew that she was in love with Neltharion and she didn't want anyone to know for they would think she is crazy falling for the Destroyer but she didn't fall for him for being the Destroyer she fell for him before that but she didn't want to think about it. "Mother?"

Derivia jumped and looked to her daughter she was about the size as her she was a mixture of Black and light blue her horns here while she had lightning going off all over her body her eyes like her mother's "Mariagosa" Derivia said getting up

Mariagosa looked at her mother in worry "Mother are you alright?" she asked

Derivia sighed "Yes just thinking again that's all." she replied

"About Deathwing again isn't?" Mariagosa asked

Derivia looked away Mariagosa did know a little bit of her and Deathwing's past but she didn't know any more of it "Yes." she replied

"Mother why do you keep thinking about him?" Mariagosa asked

"Maria he is your father I just wish there was another way to same this world from him instead of killing him." Derivia replied

"Mother Neltharion is gone he was gone years ago why can't you accept that?" Mariagosa asked

"You wouldn't understand Maria *looks at her* I want to be alone." Derivia said

Mariagosa sighed and left the chambers Deriviagosa laid down again _I well find a way Nel._ She thought

Deriviagosa always tried to find a way to free Neltharion if he was still inside of him she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**=Dreams (Memory) =**

Deriviagosa was heading to the Obsidian Dragonshrine she landed in front of it and walked in "Nel?" she asked

The mighty black Wyrm turned his head to her and smiled "You came" he said

Derivia looked at him "Yes I did" she replied

Neltharion got up and walked to her "I'm glad you did" he said

Derivia blushed and looked away "Y-you are?" she asked

"Yes Deriviagosa you are the first Dragon I have ever meet that if different" he replied

Derivia looked at him "How so?" she asked

"I have now meet all of Alexstrasza's, Ysera's, Nozdormu's and Malygos's Consorts they all are loyal to them but you… you wish to be away from Malygos" Neltharion replied

Derivia looked away and lowered her head "I see" she replied

"Why is that Deriviagosa a lot of Dragon's want to be the mate of an aspect but you don't?" he asked

Derivia's eyes started to water Neltharion quickly whipped her tears away "You can tell me" he said

"Re-remember when… I said I'm held against my will?" she asked

Neltharion nodded and Derivia took a deep breath "I wasn't always a Dragon" she replied

Neltharion's eyes widened "Sorry?" he asked

Derivia moved away and started crying "I… my real name is Derivia Sunstrider" she said

Neltharion looked at her "I was a princess and the Archmage of my people… I lived in Dalaran learned my abilities under the mages there then he came into my life….." she continued

"Who?"

"Malygos"

Neltharion didn't know where this was going but deep down, he felt bad for her "He lured me into the Azure front and told me why he led me there… I refused it and tried to leave but *looks at him* he took me to the Eye of Eternity and…. Stole my virginity" she cried

Neltharion's eyes widened again he never thought his best friend Malygos would do something like that "Then how are you a dragon?" he asked

Derivia looked away again "He turned me" she replied

"I didn't think that was even possible" Neltharion said

Derivia's tears poured out of her eyes Neltharion moved to her and nuzzled her Derivia looked at him "W-what are you-?" she asked

"Shh it's ok… I am really sorry for what happened to you" he whispered

Derivia felt her cheeks heat up again to him nuzzling her she began to purr Neltharion smiled to that "I guess you like this?" he asked

Derivia looked away trying to stop her purring and hide her blush away from him "M-maybe" she replied

Neltharion smiled and continued to nuzzle her.

**=Dreams (Memory) =**

Derivia opened her eyes and sighed that was the night she and Neltharion starting hanging out and her love her him was getting stronger and stronger when she was with him but that she knew that he was gone but she didn't want to believe it.

**Me: Yes another WoW Dragon story but I'm sorry I love the Dragon's in WoW Especially Deathwing lol but for this it is Neltharion I had read CII's Romancing the Coffer I love the Redeemed Neltharion a lot better than WoW's ending for him, I wish we could of saved him in the game but can't change that can we? oh well and if you did get the hit Mariagosa's Dragon modal is the Murozond modal I love it so must I had to use it for her :P and Derivia's Dragon modal is Tarecgosa's :) ... anyway please review and fav**

**EDIT: I am redoing some the chapters because I had Derivia the daughter of Sylvanas Windrunner and I was thinking she was not even alive when Neltharion betrayed the Aspects so I'm fixing that up now :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Near the end of this Chapter there are sexual themes if you are not 18 and older or don't like that at all please don't read it**

Draconic Love

She well be mine

Deep within Grim Batol inside the Life-Binder's cell was a great Black Wyrm he had a metal brace on his chain and elementium plates holding some parts of him together four horns on his head two were shorter than the other two on his tail was a sharp blade he was none other than Deathwing the Destroyer he was thinking on how to capture Deriviagosa again he was lying down trying to figure this out then "Lord Deathwing"

Deathwing opened his and lifted his head up "What is it?" he asked

A Black Drake entered the room and looked at him "We have reserved word that Deriviagosa is leaving Coldarra." she said

Deathwing perked up to that "Really?" he asked

The Drake nodded Deathwing got up and looked at her again "Did you hear where she was heading?" he asked

"I think she was heading for Silvermoon City." she replied

Deathwing looked away in thought _why is she going there? _

"You need anyone to see if she's going there?" she asked

"No I'll go myself I actually can get her did better than you all." Deathwing replied

The Black Drake moved out of the way for her lord to leave he took flight and left Grim Batol he North to Quel'Thalas _she well be mine. _He thought

Deathwing flew as fast has he could to Quel'Thalas meantime Deriviagosa was heading for Quel'Thalas she had been asked to be seen by Lor'themar for a few things but she knew she had to be careful for Deathwing could be near she landed and transformed into her High Elf Form she wore a Blue robe with gold detailing matching shoulders and belt she also had a staff that looked like her dragon form (Dragonwrath, Tarecgosa's Rest XD) she walked through the city when she was walking through she could hear the Blood elves whispering she ignored them and continued on she reached the Throne room and Lor'themar looked at her "Derivia." he said

Derivia looked at him "Lor'themar." she replied

Lor'themar walked up to her of course her being a dragon she was taller than him she looked at him "You wanted to see me?" she asked

Lor'themar nodded "Come with me." he replied

Derivia fallowed him into a room once they were in Lor'themar closed the door "What is it you wanted to see me for?" Derivia asked

"Derivia it's been too long since your last visit we missed you." Lor'themar replied

Derivia looked away "I'm sorry but *sighs* I haven't been out much because of…." Derivia paused

"Because of?"

Derivia sighed again "Deathwing." she replied in a whisper

Lor'themar's eyes widened to that "D-Deathwing?" he asked

"He's been after me for a while now… that's why I've kept myself Isolated to protect myself." Derivia replied

Lor'themar was shocked to hear this "I'm sorry Derivia I didn't realise." he said

"Its ok father but I think I need to…" Derivia froze

"What? What's wrong?" Lor'themar asked

"How did he know I was here?" she asked

Lor'themar looked at her funny Derivia left the room and went outside Lor'themar followed her she looked up and her eyes widened "No." she said

Lor'themar looked up as well and his eyes widened "How did he?" he asked

"Please I need your help distracted him for me to escape." Derivia cried

Lor'themar nodded and called upon his rangers Deathwing saw this and growled _she is here._ He thought

Deathwing searched for her but didn't see her Lor'themar's rangers attacked him but that was not distracting him from his task he wanted Derivia and nothing well stop him Derivia was hidden away she saw Deathwing looking for her and knew that her plan of escape was failing her she had to find a way to escape without Deathwing seeing her but her time was short she had to leave now _ok Deriviagosa just transform and fly as fast as you can _she thought

Derivia looked away and transformed into her dragon from then flew off Deathwing noticed her at the corner of his eyes and looked towards her "You are not getting away that easily Deriviagosa!" he shouted

Deathwing flew after her Lor'themar and his rangers tried to follow but they both had flown over the ocean Derivia knew that Deathwing was on her tail she moved faster but Deathwing was catching up to her she knew it was only a matter of time before he caught up to her, Deathwing was getting closer and closer to her till he was finally near her tail he grabbed it Derivia cried out to get him off and with a great pull towards him Derivia lost her balance on the air Deathwing let go of her tail and grabbed a hold of her "No, NO!" she cried

As Deathwing was trying to have a better grasp on her she fought him she managed to bite hard on his foreleg, he roared in pain and let her go she fell to the ground they were in Quel'Danas she landed hard she whimpered and tried to get up Deathwing was still in the air once he recovered he looked at her and flew down to her Derivia struggled to get up she didn't even see Deathwing land near and move to her she continued to struggle till she felt him punch her back down she cried in pain "Don't you ever do that again Derivia!" he growled

Derivia whimpered to that as he again tried to get a better hold on her, he had made it that she couldn't move or fight him but how could she fight him being hurt that badly? Suddenly she transformed into her High Elf form unwillingly tho and Deathwing grabbed her and flew away Derivia knew where he was taking her he always took her to the same place when he captured her Grim Batol, it was the only place that had a big enough cell to contain her she hated it for she knew what was going to happened once they got there. Derivia struggled in his grasp the whole way there they entered Grim Batol Deathwing took her to the Life-Binder's cell he then laid Derivia down and landed beside her Derivia backed away from him as best she could but he was not going to let her get away from him (Like he ever dose) he forced her to transform again and chained her in place of course Derivia fought him and cried but she couldn't stop him. "Please… no." she cried

Deathwing ignored her and continued chaining for down tears started to fall out of Derivia's eyes she hated this he always did this to her she lowered her head and cried as she saw him move behind her she felt him grab her then she screamed in agony as she felt him enter her body, Derivia tried to fight him but her restrains were keeping her from doing that she whimpered and cried she wanted this to end so badly. "Shut up Deriviagosa!" he growled

Derivia closed her eyes and sobbed for there was nothing she could do to make him stop this she was in agony the heat and size of Deathwing took its toll on her but every time she is able to service this. Never was she willing to mate with a dragon in her life Malygos forced her and now Deathwing is, she wanted her life to end because of it. but in her heart one thing in her heart that kept her alive all these years of pain and suffering was the love she has for Neltharion she had not realised this before but now she believes that she can live her pained life by remembering the words Neltharion said to her 'Believe in yourself and you can overcome any thing that hurts or troubles you' was what he told her and that was what has kept her alive believing in herself and she well overcome the pain and Suffering that threatens her life.

**Me: Holy Chaos now you know what the Destroyer really dose to Deriviagosa all this time and I really feel bad for her you would too right? And how did the Twilight's Hammer know that Derivia was going to Silvermoon City anyway? There must be something keeping Deathwing in tough and Neltharion was the reason Derivia is still alive now that is interesting because Deathwing is Neltharion… well in this story it's different :D Please review and fav**


	3. Chapter 3

Draconic Love

I Believe in You my Love

Deriviagosa laid on the Floor of Grim Batol in agony her body still in a lot of pain after Deathwing raped her she was sobbing but it was a quit sob because Deathwing was still in the cell with her he was lying down not too far from her either he was watching her closely to what she might do next he always kept a watchful eye on her to make sure she didn't escape tho the spell the Twilight's Hammer Magus placed at the entrance of the Cell did keep her in the cell but he wanted to extra careful for his daughter Mariagosa and Drogarion had helped her escape _You are mine Deriviagosa. _He thought

Suddenly Deathwing growled and looked away he didn't know what was going on then he opened his eyes and looked around he looked at Derivia who was Derivia was facing away from him and still quietly sobbing he lifted himself up and moved to her Derivia continued to sob then she felt something on her neck she snapped her eyes open and panicked she knew it was him but something was different she then felt him curl himself around her and… cuddling… with her? Derivia didn't know what was going on _what is he up to? _She thought

Derivia was scared was this a way from him to rape her again? What was he up to? Derivia remained still in fight to this then "Forgive me." he said

Derivia froze and her eyes widened _Th-that was Nel's voice. _She thought

Derivia stayed still she didn't know what she just heared was her mind playing with her or was it really him "Deriviagosa?" he asked in a whisper

"Y-yes?"

"Shh don't be afraid."

Derivia slowly turned her head to look at him her eyes widened even more when she saw those beautiful Emerald Green eyes she couldn't believe it "N-Nel?" she asked

He smiled at her "Derivia." he said

Derivia could feel her heart jump for joy it is him the one she loves Neltharion himself was happy to see her he nuzzled her face Derivia purred and nuzzled back she was happy to actually look into his eyes again "How?" she asked

"I'm not sure Deriviagosa but something made Deathwing lose control over me." Neltharion replied

Derivia looked at him "But you…." She started to say

Neltharion looked away "That really wasn't me…" he replied

Derivia's eyes widened to that "S-sorry?" she asked

Neltharion looked at her "Deathwing is only my negative emotions that N'zoth created." he replied

"N'zoth? The Old God N'zoth?" she asked

Neltharion nodded "That day I lost control over my body and then betrayed you and the others days after." he replied

Derivia looked away she closed her eyes remembering that day tears fell out "Deathwing already had control of me Derivia it wasn't me that betrayed you, you know I'd never do that." he said

Derivia looked at him "That really hurt me that day Nel." she replied

Derivia moved a little ways from him and got up still in pain from the rape but she managed to get up "I know why you are in pain Derivia." he said

Derivia continued to look away "How could you let him use me like that?" she cried

Neltharion get up and sighed "He doesn't know that I know you." he replied

Derivia opened her eyes and looked at him "What?" she asked

"Deathwing never studied from my mind he doesn't know about our little friendship." he replied

_More like I love you_ Derivia thought "How do you know this?" she asked

Neltharion looked away "He made me see everything." he replied

Derivia turned to him "Y-you mean…?" she asked

Neltharion nodded "I know he raped you Derivia he made me watch that too." he replied

Derivia looked away in thought then she remembered something "Mariagosa." she said

"Yes I know that she was born in this madness too." Neltharion replied

Derivia looked at him "Nel if this is right..." she replied

Neltharion looked into her eyes but nodded "I even knew that you put your guard up every time be uses you, that vary night I have a feeling that he was going to catch you off your guard." he replied

Derivia's eyes widened "W-what?" She asked

"Mariagosa is from me not Deathwing, your well and my blood made her uncorrupted Derivia." Neltharion replied

Derivia looked down Neltharion walked to her and nuzzled her again "I have to save you." she said

Neltharion stopped and looked at her "Sorry?" he asked

"I have to save you from this prison." she replied

Neltharion looked into her eyes he knew that look she was going to do what was necessary to help him he smiled "I'd love that." he said

Then they heared fighting outside of the Cell Derivia felt the presence of her Daughter and Drogarion she looked at Neltharion "Pretend you knocked me out Derivia and escape I'll be here waiting for you." he replied

Neltharion laid down on the ground and closed his eyes making it look like he was knocked out then Mariagosa and a Twilight Dragon got thought the Twilight Dragon the same size as Derivia and Maria looked a lot like Ultraxion but he didn't have some of the same features as him he had blue eyes instead of yellow his body had more red scales coming out of him, they looked at Derivia "Mother!" Mariagosa shouted

Derivia looked at her "Maria." she said

"Come on Derivia let's get out of here." The Twilight Dragon said

"All right Drogarion" Derivia replied

Derivia took one last look at Neltharion before she left Mariagosa took down the Spell gate and they left once gone Neltharion sat up and looked at the door way "I'll be waiting." he said

Deriviagosa and the others escaped Grim Batol and where heading for Wyrmrest Temple Derivia couldn't stop thinking about Neltharion she had to free him but how? She felt her heart pounding inside of her just thinking of him she loved him and she was going to save him even if it kills her to do it.

**Me: Wow how did Neltharion get out from Deathwing? And now we know what had really happened to him N'zoth was the one responsible for his imprisonment but how is Derivia going to help him and for those who don't know Drogarion is DrakSwarm9890's Twilight Dragon he is making his story about him it's called 'Legend of the Twilight Ender' you might like it so far it's really good I know this because I know the story to it and DarkSwarm9890 is my Brother he is very creative about his stories if you want go check it out… please review and fav**


	4. Chapter 4

Draconic Love

Derivia's Heart

Deriviagosa, Mariagosa and Drogarion flew back to Wyrmrest temple they flew over the ocean nearly entering Northrend Derivia still could believe that she was talking to Neltharion before Maria and Drogarion came to rescue her she didn't know how to explain this to the others she thought they wouldn't believe her "Derivia?"

Derivia jumped and looked at Drogarion "Yes?" she asked

"Is everything ok?" he asked

"Yes everything is ok." she replied

Drogarion didn't believe her he had been helping her for a while and he knew the looks from her but he left it alone they arrived at Wyrmrest Alexstrasza greeted them "Derivia you're alright." she said

Derivia looked at her and forced herself to smile "Yes." she said

Alexstrasza smiled then Derivia left to the Lower chambers Mariagosa and Alexstrasza watched her leave "She isn't ok." Alexstrasza said

Mariagosa looked at her "What? But she said she was." she replied

Alexstrasza looked at her "Something is troubling her *looks at where Derivia left* and I think it got to do with her heart." she said

Mariagosa looked towards where her mother went then looked at Alexstrasza "You want me to see what it is?" she asked

Alexstrasza looked at her "No let her figure this out on her own." she replied

Mariagosa nodded and left Alexstrasza sighed and looked down that way again. _I hope you'll be ok. _She thought

Alexstrasza then left meantime Derivia had just gotten on to the chambers below and sat down she lowered her head. _How? How was I able to speak to him? _She asked herself

Derivia closed her eyes as she felt them water up "I can't kill you." she whispered

Derivia laid on the ground she had to find out how she was able to talk to Nel and find out how to free him "Deriviagosa?"

Derivia sat up and shook her head "Yes?" she asked

She turned to see Ysera in her mortal from Derivia then noticed two others were with her "Ysera… who are they?" she asked

"They wanted to meet you in person Derivia." Ysera replied

Derivia looked at him then transformed into her high elf from she looked at them the one was a male he looked like a human wore a white turban on his head he also wore a black and white tunic pants were the same his shoes were like an Egyptian wore his eyes were blood red, the other was a female she looked like a human as well she wear Black robe with dark red detailing matching shoulders and belt she had brown hair with blond highlights and Sapphire blue eyes she has light but not pale skin she also had a scar on her neck "So your Deriviagosa Queen of the Blue dragons." the male asked

"Yes I am… and you are?" she asked

He bowed to her "My name is Wrathion and this is Harmony." he replied

Derivia just stared she heared that name before but she couldn't place it but she knew that Neltharion was his father but she had never hear of Harmony "Wrathion? Harmony?" she asked

Wrathion looked at her "You heared on us?" he asked

"I've heared of you Wrathion but *looks at Harmony* not you." Derivia replied

"I see…" he said

"No one really knows me Deriviagosa but I am technically Wrathion's sister" Harmony replied

Derivia looked at them "Your Nel… I mean Deathwing's daughter?" she asked

"And Sinestra's daughter" Harmony replied

Derivia looked away in thought. _Why didn't Neltharion tell me that? _She thought

"We wanted to see you in person because we wanted to ask you some questions" Harmony said

Derivia looked at Ysera she nodded and left, Derivia looked back at Wrathion and Harmony "Ok what is it you want to know?" she asked

"Well for starters what was your relationship with our father?" he asked

Derivia's eyes widened to that "H-how do you know him and I were-?" she asked

"We were told that you used to hang out with him before he betrayed the Aspects." Harmony replied

Derivia looked away "I-I've never told anyone about that." she said

Wrathion and Harmony looked at her "Yes your father and I used to meet in the Obsidian Dragonshrine til that day." she continued

"But what was your relationship with him?" Wrathion asked

Derivia sighed. _Don't tell them!_ She cried to herself "I like him as a friend." she replied

They both looked at her again "I see." he replied

Derivia couldn't tell them that she loves their father "What was the other questions?" she asked

"Is it true that you are really not born a dragon?" Harmony asked

Derivia sighed "Ye." she replied

"So you were really a mortal years ago." Wrathion said

"Yes."

"But how?"

Derivia sighed and looked away "Malygos changed me" she replied

"Ok then" both Wrathion and Harmony replied

They continued to talk till Alexstrasza entered the chambers Wrathion growled to her entry "Alexstrasza." Derivia said

"Derivia, Harmony… Wrathion we need you both in the Chamber of the Aspects." Alexstrasza replied

Harmony looked at her "For what?" she asked

"To find a way to destroy the Destroyer." Alexstrasza replied

Derivia froze ya she knew that there would be a meeting about his but she really didn't want to attend to it "O-ok Alexstrasza." she replied

Alexstrasza left Wrathion looked at Derivia he raised an eyes ridge to her scared face "What is with you?" he asked

Harmony looked at her as well then Derivia shook her head "N-nothing *looks at them* Come we should go." she replied

Derivia transformed into her dragon form and they left Derivia was scared she was going a meeting that she couldn't comet to doing and wanted out of it but she had to go to this and she hated it.

**Me: There you go Firedragon99 you OC is in it, this was the only place I could think of where to bring her into this with Wrathion and sorry that I didn't describe him that well it was hard to XD and Derivia looked frighten when Alexstrasza said 'to find a way to destroy the Destroyer' she dosen't want to talk about this... please review and fav**


	5. Chapter 5

Draconic Love

Fate of Neltharion

Everyone had gathered at Wyrmrest Temple the four dragon aspects, Deriviagosa, Mariagosa, Drogarion, Derivia's family, Wrathion, Harmony and the flights of the four Aspects they meet in the lower chambers they were about to discuss the fate of Deathwing the Destroyer Derivia was not wanting to be a part of it after knowing that Neltharion is still alive inside Deathwing she couldn't kill the one she loved "So we need to find a way to lure Deathwing out to kill him." Wrathion said

Derivia looked at him even Neltharion's own son wants to kill him "Yes Wrathion that is the only way we well save this world from him." Alexstrasza replied

Deriviagosa could feel her heart tearing apart she was about to burst into tears "How are we going to do that?" Drogarion asked

"That is what this meeting is about Drogarion." Ysera said

Deriviagosa looked away trying to hide her tears "Deriviagosa what are your thought about this?" Alexstrasza asked

_I… I can't say._

"Deriviagosa?"

Derivia then got up and left the room everyone was wondering why she just left like that Mariagosa more worried about her she leaned to Drogarion "Drogarion why don't you go see what is wrong?" she asked

Drogarion nodded and followed her, Deriviagosa flew away from the temple in tears she couldn't help it now, she landed in the Azure Dragonshrine and laid down sobbing _I can't kill you my love._ She cried to herself

"Derivia?"

Derivia jumped and looked to see Drogarion beside her "Are you ok?" he asked

Derivia sat up and looked away lowering her head "Its ok you can tell me." Drogarion said

"You wouldn't understand." Derivia replied

Drogarion looked at her funny "What makes you say that?" he asked

_How can I tell him? He hates him. _Derivia thought tears fell down her face

"Derivia you can tell me what is bothering you?" Drogarion asked

Derivia looked at him she then sighed "Drogarion…." She said

"Yes?" he asked

Derivia looked away "I can't kill Deathwing." she cried

Drogarion froze and his eyes widened "What?" he asked

Derivia closed her eyes "I can't kill him." she cried again

Drogarion was confused to this a while ago she wanted Deathwing dead and knew she doesn't? "Derivia why can't you kill him?" he asked

Derivia took a few deep breaths "I don't know what I have seen." she said

"Tell me what it is."

"The last time I was with him he was he… changed."

Drogarion looked at her "How so?" he asked

Derivia looked at him "He cuddled with me." she replied

Drogarion just stared at her in shock "He what?!" he asked

"He cuddled with me I didn't know what he was up too till…." She said

"Till?"

"When he spoke I froze."

"Ok why?"

Derivia looked into Drogarion's eyes "It was Neltharion's voice." she replied

Drogarion's eyes widened even more "Neltharion's voice?" he asked

"I didn't talk to Deathwing I talked to Neltharion." Derivia replied

"Derivia how do you know what his voice sounds like?" Drogarion asked

Derivia looked away "I knew him before he betrayed the aspects." she replied

Drogarion stared "I met him when he came to the Nexus to meet up with Malygos."

***Flack Back***

Malygos and Derivia were preparing for Neltharion's arrival "Ok he should be here soon." Malygos said

"Why is he coming here?" Derivia asked

"He's my best friend Derivia he comes to see me once a week and I want you to meet him." Malygos replied and kissed her cheek

"Alright." she said

Then they left to greet him they waited and waited "There he is." Malygos said

Derivia looked up to see him he was a Black Dragon he had a long black beard and from afar she felt her heart skip a beat once he landed she looked into his stunning Emerald Green eyes she had fallen for this Dragon "Neltharion I was beginning to think you won't coming." Malygos said

Neltharion laughed "You always think that Malygos *looks at Derivia* now who is this lovely young dragon?" he asked

Derivia blushed to that Malygos looked at her "This is Deriviagosa one of my consorts." he replied

Neltharion looked at him then at her "Nice to meet you Deriviagosa." he said

"I need get something I'll be back why don't you two get to know about each other." Malygos said then left

Derivia was nervous to be left with Neltharion he slowly approached her "So your one of Malygos' consort?" he asked

"Y-yes." Derivia replied

He was really close to her making Derivia blush "Well Malygos is lucky to have you." he whispered

Derivia looked away and lowered her head "But it seems you don't like it here." he said

Derivia looked at him "H-how do you-?" she asked

Neltharion smiled at her "I can sense it you are unhappy here with him." he replied

Derivia looked away again "I-I'm held against my will." she whispered

"And why is that?" Neltharion asked

Derivia looked at him she was about to say something when he moved away from her and Malygos came back "So love I need to speak to Nel alone ok?" he asked

Neltharion looked into Deriviagosa's eye "If you need to talk come to my Dragonshrine." he telepathically said

Derivia looked into Neltharion's eyes before she left.

***Flash Back end***

Drogarion was surprised to this Neltharion was like a friend to Derivia "When he betrayed us it hurt me the most." she said

"Having him as a friend must have been important to you." Drogarion replied

"That is one of the reason's I can't kill him." Derivia said she looked up _I love you Neltharion I always have._

"So you mean to tell me... Neltharion is somehow in that hunk of metal?" Drogarion asked

Derivia glared at him "Don't ever call him that." she growled

Drogarion backed away "I want to tell the others but…" Derivia said

"I can try to help." Drogarion said

Derivia smiled they both headed back to the temple they entered it and everyone looked at them "Your back Deriviagosa." Alexstrasza said

Derivia didn't answer her she sat back down "Ok so we still don't have a plan yet but we need your help to come up with one Deriviagosa." Ysera said

Derivia looked away she had a feeling that they need her but she couldn't help kill him they continued to discuss about making a Plan and Derivia had enough of this she growled lowly "I think we should kill him in his….." Harmony said

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone looked at Derivia to her shouting "Deriviagosa?" they asked

"Please don't say that anymore I can't do it." Derivia cried

Everyone was confused to what she was saying Derivia then laid down and sobbed "I can't kill him." she cried

Then everyone's confused eyes went wide except Drogarion "What?" they asked

Drogarion looked at Derivia "You need to explain." he whispered

"Deriviagosa… I thought you wanted him dead." Alexstrasza said

Derivia looked at her "Th-that was before m-my last e-encounter with him." she whimpered

"What Happened?" Ysera asked

Derivia slowly got up "He acted different the last time and….." she said

"And what?"

"He talked to me and….. It's wasn't Deathwing… I was talking to Neltharion." she replied

Everyone stared at her "Neltharion?" they asked

"He's still alive inside of Deathwing." Derivia replied

Alexstrasza looked at Derivia she knew the way she was acting to the Idea of killing him "Deriviagosa do you… love Neltharion?" she asked

Drogarion looked at his mother is confusion Derivia looked at her too "Yes." Derivia replied

Drogarion and Mariagosa looked at Derivia in shock "Mother?" she asked

Derivia looked at Mariagosa "Deriviagosa are you sure it was Neltharion and not Deathwing wanting to trick you?" Nozdormu asked

Derivia looked at him "I looked into his eyes they were Nel's." she replied

"But the prophecy….. Isn't it that you have to kill him?" Harmony asked

Drogarion thought for a while then it downed on him "What if the prophecy was meaning not to kill Deathwing but to reveal the one the created him." he said

Everyone looked at him "N'zoth." they said

Drogarion nodded "We'll have to see if that is the case." Ysera said

Then everyone transformed into their mortal forms and left to see what the prophecy really meant they got to it and they read:

_One Female dragon that has a pure heart and soul and the aid of the Elements well overcome the Destroyer's rage and free the one that she loves._ Derivia's eyes widened to that then continued to read _she well overcome the darkness that has taken hold of him and her love for him will free him from his prison and then reveal the one who was responsible for his enslavement._

Everyone looked at each other"So it's not Deathwing we have to kill it's the Old God himself." Drogarion said

"It's my love for Nel?"Derivia asked

"That seems to be the case Derivia you have to be near him and Deathwing thinks it's stopping you from fulfilling the prophecy but it's actually fulfilling it." Ysera said

"What do we do now?" Wrathion asked

"Let him take me back." Derivia said

Everyone looked at her "What?" they asked

"If it's the only way to free Nel from them let him take me back." Derivia said

"You must really love him Derivia but we are not going to let you go without ways to communicate." Alexstrasza replied

Derivia looked at her _Ok Derivia you'll need to get Deathwing's attraction to get you, know how you're going to do that?_ Alexstrasza asked telepathically

Derivia nodded _I'll go to the Twilight Highlands I must be alone tho._ Derivia replied telepathically

Alexstrasza nodded Derivia started to leave to for the Twilight Highlands when "Mother."

Derivia looked back and saw Maria "Maria you have to stay with Drogarion and the others." she said

"I know but…. He's going to hurt you I hate to see you hurt." Maria said

"I'll be find don't worry." Derivia stated

Then Derivia Transformed and took flight _I love you Mariagosa._ She said telepathically

Derivia continued to fly to the Twilight Highlands.

**Me: Ok so there is my plan for Freeing Neltharion from Deathwing... Derivia's love and the help of the Elements well brake him free it well take time for this to happen but you see a little more of Derivia's past with Neltharion she fell for him the first day she meet him and Drogarion is shocked to that and Mariagosa is not liking that her mother is going to let herself be in Deathwing's 'care' what well happen next... please review and fav**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: near the end of this chapter there is Sexual Themes so if you are not 18 and older or don't like it just don't read it**

Draconic Love

Neltharion's Heart

Derivia flew over the Ocean entering the Eastern Kingdoms she couldn't get Nel off her mind she loved him and wanted to free him she was entering to the Twilight Highlands she landed on the far side of the highlands and waited she knew Deathwing's patrol paths in the Highlands she knew that he'll see her speaking of him he was patrolling the Highlands he flew over the Obsidian Forest he noticed Blue scales and his eyes widened _Is that Derivia?_ He thought

He flew down he landed near where he saw the blue scales Derivia turned her head to him she knew that is was Deathwing not Neltharion she sighed "Deriviagosa?" he asked

Derivia stood up and turned to him "What are you doing here in the Obsidian Forest?" Deathwing asked

"It was the only way I know you'd find me" she replied she took a deep breath "Take me Deathwing do what you want I'm all yours."

Deathwing grinned _finally she's mine _he thought "Then come follow me Derivia."

Deathwing lifted into the air Derivia did the same they both flew to Grim Batol, once there all of Deathwing's servants were shocked to see the one that Deathwing usefully forces to come here and she was following him willingly? He led her back to the Life-Binder's cell she knew he'd lead her there he looked at her "Now I want you to remain here till I came for you." he said

"Ok." she replied

Deathwing left the cell Derivia watched him leave _I well save you my love._ She thought

Derivia went to the back of the cell she laid down against the wall after about 2 hours Deathwing came back she looked at him "Come." he said

Derivia got up and he led her out of the cell _where is he taking me now? _She asked herself

Deathwing led her to a chamber he opened the door and looked at her "In." he said

Derivia did what he said shortly after he entered as well Derivia looked around the chamber was black with spots of red here and there she knew that this chamber was going to be for the purpose of them mating with each other she looked at him "Make yourself at home Derivia for this is our chambers." he said

_I knew it. _She thought

Deathwing moved to her and started nuzzling her neck she jumped to that "Tell me… what made you finally submit to me?" he asked

Derivia sighed "You can't be defeated." she replied lowering her head

Deathwing grinned to that "Finally gave up." he asked

Derivia only looked away she wanted to speak to Nel not Deathwing but she knew it would take time for that to happen, after about 4 hours they both were on the floor Deathwing was beside her then his eyes opened but they were not the fiery red they were Emerald Green he looked his eyes widened "Deriviagosa." he said

Derivia opened her eyes and looked at him she knew it was him "Nel." she said

Neltharion smiled and cuddled to her "I'm so happy to see you again." he said

Derivia purred to the treatment he was giving her she liked it Neltharion's smile widened "I had to see you." she replied

"But I thought you said that you were going to find a way to free Me." he said

"I have." she replied

Neltharion looked into her cobalt blue eyes "And that is?" he asked

"The very same reason I'm able to look and speak to you." she replied

Neltharion looked at her funny "The prophecy was that to not kill you but to redeem you." she continued

Neltharion's eyes widened "You mean you being near me that I'm able to brake free?" he asked

Derivia nodded and turned to him "All I have to do is be around you, the longer I'm with you the more your own strength will return to you." she replied

"I like that I'd get more time with you then." Neltharion teased

Derivia giggled "But remember Deathwing well regain control just be sure to not let him know what is going on." Neltharion said

"I have him thinking that I gave myself up to him." Derivia replied

Neltharion smiled "You should rest I think he'll be in control soon." he said

Derivia nodded and snuggled up to him and feel asleep, Neltharion wrapped himself around her "I love you Deriviagosa." he whispered

Neltharion cuddled with her that night till he fell asleep as well the next day he was the first to wake but as Deathwing he got up and left the chamber, Derivia woke up seconds after she thought of Nel again and smiled she loved her time she spent with him last night but she knew that Deathwing had control again her smile faded _I well save him. _She thought

Derivia just laid there she had to make an excuse to have Deathwing stay in the room with her to help Neltharion, about 2 hours later Deathwing came back and Derivia was still lying on the floor "You been there all this time?" he asked

Derivia looked at him and looked away again "Yes." she replied

Deathwing laid next to her "Well I'm going to be staying with you for the rest of the day." he whispered

Derivia lit up to that _Prefect. _She thought

Derivia felt Deathwing climbing onto her she closed her eyes and looked away she knew what was going on she felt him enter her she shut her eyes tightly but she didn't move trying to take this without crying out in pain it still hurt her because of his form but it hurt less for she had gone through this kind of thing most of her life but Deathwing was a little different from Malygos he had noticed that she wasn't fighting him either that told him she did submit to him he smirked and lowered his head to her ear "Enjoying this aren't you?" he asked in a whisper

Derivia could feel the pain coursing through her but she nodded he grinned "Then relax and let this continue." he said

Derivia did what he wanted and relaxed Deathwing began to thrust in and out of her Derivia forced herself to purr and lean into him even tho she wanted it to end she couldn't give him any clue that she was only fulfilling the prophecy to redeem Neltharion to freedom she had to make it look like she belonged to the destroyer to make the prophecy a reality, inside of him Neltharion could see everything he felt horrible but he knew that it wasn't him doing this to his love he could feel his strength returning to him _I can feel it. _He thought

Derivia was right his strength was returning to him he knew it'll take time for it to be done but all that had to be done was Deathwing being near Derivia.

**Me: Awww Neltharion said he loves Derivia :D but she was asleep :) but he well get to say it again to her and D****erivia is making Deathwing think she gave up to him he well not know what is going on until it is too late I hope you liked this and well be waiting for the next one... please review and fav**


	7. Chapter 7

Draconic Love

Free Will Comes at a Price

It had been 4 months since Derivia left to the Twilight Highlands and her daughter Mariagosa was still at Wyrmrest Temple she could not stop thinking about her mother and how she was doing in Deathwing's 'care' she hated to think about it "Maria?"

Mariagosa jumped and looked to see Drogarion she sighed "Yes?" she asked

"Maria I know what you're thinking, your mother knows what she is doing she'll be fine." Drogarion said

Mariagosa looked away "I hate to think this but….." she said

"Then don't think she'll tell us when she needs us don't worry about her." he replied

Mariagosa sighed "Alright Drogarion." she said

Drogarion nuzzled her she smiled and nuzzled back she had her head under his chin and purred he smiled at her "Everything well be ok." he whispered

Mariagosa and Drogarion stayed that way till "Ah what are you two doing?"

They both pulled away and looked at Harmony they both blushed in embarrassment "Nothing." they both said

Harmony shook her head "Well the Life-Binder wanted to see the both on you." she said

Mariagosa and Drogarion nodded then headed for the lower chambers where Alexstrasza was waiting for them "Maria, Drogarion." she said

"Alexstrasza."

"Mother."

Alexstrasza smiled "I have news from Derivia." she said

They both looked up at her "Really?" they asked

Alexstrasza nodded "She told me that Neltharion is regaining his strength every day and should be strong enough to break free in the next few months." she replied

Mariagosa and Drogarion looked at each other "That's great." they said

Alexstrasza smiled Maria and Drogarion were about to leave when "One more thing." Alexstrasza said

They both looked at her "How long have you two been seeing each other?" she asked

Their eyes widened to that "W-what makes you ask that?" they asked

Alexstrasza laughed "I know Love when I see it like how Derivia reacted to the Idea of killing Neltharion." she replied

Mariagosa and Drogarion looked at each other and looked back at Alexstrasza "We've been seeing each other for a while now." Mariagosa replied

"I see." Alexstrasza replied

"Is there a problem with us being together?" Drogarion asked

"No my child I'm actually happy you have fallen for Maria." Alexstrasza replied

"Really?" Drogarion asked

"I was afraid for the both of you because you both are very different dragons and seeing the two of you together makes me happy." Alexstrasza replied

Mariagosa and Drogarion looked at each other again "Thanks." Drogarion said

Then they both left "So what now?" Mariagosa asked

"Hmm I don't know *looks at her* I guess we still have to wait." Drogarion replied

Mariagosa looked away and sighed "Ok." she whispered

Drogarion looked at her and sighed "She'll be fine Maria." he replied

Mariagosa didn't answer him she couldn't stop thinking of her mother and that was happening to her.

**Me: I know this chapter is short but it was meant to show you Mariagosa's and Droagion's Love and how worried Mariagosa is about her mother that is what I tried to get in this chapter and I think it came out great I hope you like it... please review and fav **


	8. Chapter 8

Draconic Love

Love is Stronger than Anything

Almost a year passes and Derivia was still in Grim Batol she knew Neltharion was gaining his strength back a while longer then he'll be freed, Deathwing however was now starting to feel different he didn't know what was going on but he had to stop it he was heading to His and Derivia's Chambers (According to her 'submitting' to him) he entered it and found Derivia facing away in her mortal form he transformed and walked to her Derivia knew he was there but pretended not to she felt him grab her waist and pull her to him nuzzling her neck _please be soon that Nel is free. _She thought

"Derivia?" Deathwing asked

Derivia came out of her thoughts and then forced herself to nuzzle him back "Yes?" she asked

"Everything ok?" he asked

"Yes everything is fine." Derivia replied

Deathwing turned her around she looked into his fiery eyes _oh no. _she thought _he is suspicions about me._

"Are you sure?" he asked

Derivia could feel herself panic Deathwing had caught onto it and was getting even more suspicions "Derivia are you lying to me?" he asked

"No… no I'm not." Derivia replied _Crap._

Deathwing looked into her eyes, on the inside Neltharion knew that Deathwing getting onto them he had to do something he had enough strength for this "Leave her ALONE!" he shouted

Deathwing let Derivia go and backed away holding his head Derivia looked at him she didn't knew what was going on till "What how are you-?" Deathwing growled

Derivia's eyes widened "Nel." she said

Now she knew what was going on she knelt to him Deathwing roared to the pain he didn't know how this was happening Neltharion should of been gone but somehow he wasn't he looked to see Derivia now knelt beside him and something told him it wasn't to see if he was ok "How?" he asked

Derivia didn't answer him all she had on her mind was that Neltharion wasn't strong enough to fight for control her eyes started to water up Neltharion and Deathwing saw "Derivia." Neltharion said

Deathwing was confused to how Neltharion knew Derivia's name he could feel him trying to gain control but he was not going to give it to him "Get back to where you belong!" Deathwing growled

Derivia looked at him "No." she said

Deathwing looked at her again "What did you say?" he asked

Derivia glared at him "You heared me Deathwing I said no." she said

Deathwing roared again and Neltharion was able get through to speak to her making Deathwing hear this "Derivia… I… don't… think… I can… d-do this." he said

Derivia looked into his emerald eyes as hers watered even more "Nel please you have to." she said

Neltharion looked at her as he felt Deathwing trying to take control again "Please… give me a reason." he said

Derivia looked into his Emerald Green eyes before she grabbed a hold of him sobbing, Neltharion and Deathwing were confused to this "You have to because…. I love you." she said

Neltharion's eyes widened he could feel his heart pounding to her saying that and Deathwing was losing the battle, Deathwing himself was shocked that she said that to Neltharion he knew something was up and then Deathwing could feel the Elements surrounding him now he was losing the battle for control "No, NO I CANNOT BE DEFEATED!" he shouted

"Well I have news for you, GET OUT OF MY BODY!" Neltharion roared

"NO!" Deathwing roared

The elements and Neltharion gained the strength to defeat Deathwing and destroyed him now the Freed Nel roared again and fell to the ground "Nel." Derivia said

Derivia laid next to him hoping that he defeated the destroyer she waited but heared nothing from him she felt her eyes water again "Nel… Nel." she said

But he wasn't moving she started to cry "NELTHARION!" she cried

She grabbed a hold of him sobbing the chamber doors opened a Twilight's Hammer cultist entered to see the pair "What have you done?" he asked

Derivia looked at him "Get away!" she shouted

"No you tell me what you have done to Lord Deathwing?!" he shouted

"I've don't done nothing to him." Derivia cried

Derivia held onto Neltharion again not wanting to let go the Twilight's Hammer cultist moved to her and grabbed her "No let me go." she cried

Then Neltharion opened his eyes to her cries he slowly got up and looked at the cultist and Derivia the cultist Looked at Neltharion "My Lord you're alright." he said

Neltharion looked at him "What do you think you are doing?" he asked

"I was about to take this women away and…"

Neltharion grabbed Derivia and pulled her to him "I think not." he said

"But she…"

"Don't you ever tough her again, she is my mate!" he growled

The cultist's eyes widened "I am really sorry my lord I'll just um… be on my way then." he said then left

Derivia looked up and Neltharion looked at her then pulled her into a kiss Derivia jumped she just froze there he pulled away "Nel?" she asked

Neltharion smiled "Yes." he replied

Derivia then grabbed his face and pulled him into another kiss tears of joy fell out of her eyes Neltharion kissed back wrapping his arms around her one on her back and the other on the back of her head they deepened the kiss they were now on the floor they pulled away and looked into each other's eyes "Nel I…" she said

"Shh it's ok." he said

Derivia cuddled to him and wrapped her arms around him "I love you." she whispered

Neltharion wrapped his arms around her "I love you too." he replied

Derivia smiled and purred as she cuddled more into him they stayed like this for the next few hours then Derivia looked at him "Nel." she said

Neltharion looked at her "Yes?" he asked

"I was wondering if you knew about a Female black dragon I meat before I came here." she said

"Ok?" he asked

"She told me that her name was Harmony."

Neltharion's eyes widened and looked away from her "Harmony?" he asked

"Yes… you remember her?" she asked

"I'm really sorry Deriviagosa but… I haven't told you about her because I forget about her *looks at her* is she ok?" he asked

"She's fine Nel." Derivia replied

Neltharion smiled "Then once we find a way out of here we'll talk more about her." he said

Neltharion kissed her again Derivia closed her eyes and kissed back outside of the chambers a Twilight Drake was guarding the Chamber to Deathwing's orders the Drake was known at Flamixia she was actually a freed Twilight Drake like her master Drogarion the Twilight Ender she was sent here to pretend to be Deathwing's servant she was Drogarion's Drake lieutenant she obeyed her master in everything he asked Flamixia guarded the chamber till it was time to obey Drogarion once again.

**Me: Yep that is how Neltharion is freed from Deathwing but this story is FAR from over we have not seen or heared of N'zoth yet now Nel and Derivia's love for one another can be shown more in this story and I hope you liked this chapter... please review and fav**


	9. Chapter 9

Draconic Love

Redeemed Neltharion

Mariagosa was still unhappy about her mother's chose to let herself be taken, but if it was the only way to free Neltharion that was the why it had to be, she was still in Wyrmrest Temple she was not leaving till she heared from Derivia that she did it Drogarion stayed with her he had tried to convince her to leave but she was not going "Mariagosa?"

Mariagosa turned her head to see Harmony she sighed and looked away again "What is it Harmony?" she asked

"Maria I'm here for the same reason you are." Harmony replied

Mariagosa looked at her she then transformed into her High elf form her robe was a white, light blue and gold robe her shoulders were the same colors as the robe with little white wings coming out of them she had white hair and it was up in a ponytail she walked to Harmony "Are you?" she asked

Harmony looked down "Yes I am." she replied

Mariagosa backed away from her and shook her head "Like you are… my mother's life could be at risk and she could die and you say you are here for the same reason?" she asked

Harmony looked at her "I am, Mariagosa." she replied

"Prove it then."

Mariagosa transformed back into her dragon form "Alright I well." Harmony replied

Harmony backed away from her and then transformed into her dragon form Mariagosa looked at her with wide eyes, Harmony was a Black Dragon however she is a white color SAINE black Dragon she had a large Black Diamond on her forehead her sapphire eyes glowed a bright blue her wings where black as well she looked at Mariagosa "You and I are more alike than you know Maria." she replied

Mariagosa lowered her head "Harmony I….. I'm sorry." she whispered

Harmony moved to her and tried to comfort her "We all make mistakes Mariagosa." she replied

Mariagosa looked away "I know very little of your history but we both have the same father just two different mothers." Harmony continued

Mariagosa looked at her "The same father?" she asked

"My father is Neltharion well Deathwing when I was born I only remember a little about him but…" Harmony replied

"But what?" Mariagosa asked

Harmony sighed "You see this?" she asked showing Maria her scar

"Yes… how did you get that?" Mariagosa asked

"Well Long story short… my father gave me that scar." Harmony replied

Mariagosa's eyes widened "Sorry?" she asked

Harmony sighed "It wasn't that bad but… I wanted some attraction my mother was away at the time my father was taking care of us I wanted to play with him but he wasn't in the mood but me being the way I am I kept begging til he had enough and punched me away with his tail." she replied

"The Blade." Mariagosa said

Harmony nodded "That was not on purpose the blade cut me I don't even think he noticed what he did to me." she replied

Mariagosa looked away "What happened after that?" she asked

"That night I felt like I was rejected so I ran off." Harmony replied

"I see… how old were you?" Mariagosa asked

"I was still a Whelping then." Harmony replied

"When my mother said that Neltharion is was still inside Deathwing… how did you feel?" Mariagosa asked

"Really I felt happy that I can actually spend time with him again I did miss being around him but I was scared of Deathwing too because of getting hurt again." Harmony replied

Mariagosa looked away then Drogarion came to them Mariagosa looked at him "Drogarion." she said

Harmony looked at him "Alexstrasza wants to see us… about Derivia and Neltharion." Drogarion replied

Mariagosa and Harmony looked at each other then left with Drogarion they arrived at the Chamber of the Aspects "Good you came." Alexstrasza said

"Of Course Life-Binder." Harmony replied

Alexstrasza smiled "Deriviagosa has contacted me *looks at them* Deathwing the Destroyer is no more." she said

Mariagosa, Harmony and Drogarion all could of jumped for Joy to this "How are they going to get out?" Mariagosa asked

"That is why I asked to see you all she and Neltharion need our help and *looks at Drogarion* don't you have one of your Twilight Drakes there?" Alexstrasza asked

Drogarion nodded "Flamixia is there now." he replied

"Tell her we well be heading there now tell her to protect Derivia and Nel." Alexstrasza replied

Drogarion nodded and left Mariagosa and Harmony looked at Alexstrasza "So we are going right after he tells Flamixia?" they asked

Alexstrasza nodded "Yes we are I need to get Ysera to help Kalecgos and Nozdormu wouldn't be able to help us there are too busy for this." she said

Maria and Harmony nodded and Alexstrasza left for the Emerald Dragonshrine "Well what now?" Harmony asked

"We wait till it's time to go." Mariagosa replied

Harmony nodded and they waited till it was time to leave to get Deriviagosa and Neltharion.

**Me: Yay finally got Harmony's Dragon from in this and Mariagosa is still worried about Deriviagosa she really don't like this whole thing and they get told Deathwing is gone for good and they are going to get him and Derivia away from the Twilight's Hammer... please review and fav**


	10. Chapter 10

Draconic Love

An Escape Plan

Deriviagosa and Neltharion were in their dragon forms still inside of the Chambers Derivia was sound asleep while Neltharion was lying next to her his head on her neck he loved this just being with her made him feel like himself again he had missed her while in his imprisonment he nuzzled her face as she slept she smiled and nuzzled back then the chamber doors opened Neltharion snapped his head up to see a Twilight Drake enter the room he growled lowly but that actually woke Derivia up she opened her eyes she saw the Drake she knew who the Drake was, she looked at Neltharion "Nel." she said

Neltharion looked at her "Derivia." he said

Derivia got up and looked at the Drake "What are you doing here Flamixia?" she asked

Neltharion looked at Derivia funny "I'm here under Drogarion's Orders Deriviagosa he and the others are heading here now." Flamixia replied

Neltharion looked at Flamixia he knew Drogarion Ooo he knew him well, he was another Dragon that he was able to see in his imprisonment he got up "Drogarion?" he asked

Derivia looked at him "Yes love." she replied

Flamixia looked at Derivia funny when she called Neltharion love "Love?" she asked

Derivia looked at her "I'll explain later" she said "What did Drogarion order you to do?"

"This one is from Alexstrasza to protect you and Neltharion while we wait for them to arrive." Flamixia replied

Derivia nodded and looked at Neltharion he was a little bit in shock that a Twilight Drake was asked by Alexstrasza to protect him "Nel?" Derivia asked

Neltharion shook his head and looked at Derivia "Yes?" he asked

Derivia looked at him some more before she nuzzled her head under his chin Neltharion smiled to that "I love you." she whispered

"I love you too." he whispered back

Flamixia looked at this funny she had never seen a Blue and a Black Dragon tell one another that they loved each other she looked away trying not to think about it _Flamixia._

Flamixia lifted her head _Twilight Ender. _She telepathically said

_We are here let Derivia and Neltharion know we are going to attack the Twilight's Hammer while you three sneak out of there. _Drogarion replied telepathically

Flamixia nodded and looked at the two "They are here." she said

Derivia and Nel stopped what they were doing and looked at her "Ok what now?" they asked

"They are going to distract the Twilight's Hammer for us to escape." Flamixia replied

Nel and Derivia nodded Flamixia looked out they were everywhere then "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

All of the Twilight's Hammer ran to the Gates Flamixia smiled and looked at Derivia and Nel "Ok." she said

Then the three of them began to sneak out meantime Alexstrasza, Mariagosa, Harmony, Ysera and Drogarion attacked the gates of Grim Batol the plan was to distract the Guards for the three to escape then Drogarion well teleport them out of there inside Flamixia was ahead of Derivia and Neltharion they fallowed her "I never knew about these passage ways." Derivia said

Flamixia looked at her "Drogarion had made them to get in Grim Batol." she replied

"I see." Derivia replied

"Just so that you could get by without be seen?" Neltharion asked

"Yes" Flamixia replied

Neltharion nodded then they finally got outside Drogarion saw them and backed away the others did the same once they were close enough "TWILIGHT SHATTER!" Drogarion roared

In a Flash they were gone the Twilight's Hammer were a little confused to that "Ok that was different." one said

Then "LORD DEATHWING IS MISSING!" another shouted

Everyone looked at the one in shock he was here a second ago then what if this was to take him away and they succeeded they had to find him "I well find him."

The Hammers looked into the Shadow's then a Twilight Dragon came out they knew how she was "Valiona." they said

Valiona one of many Twilight Dragons that could not be freed she like those others that were held onto a too tight of a leach to be freed and she was way too loyal to betray the Old Gods "I well find our lord and bring him back to us." she shouted

The Twilight's Hammer cheered to that then Valiona lifted into the Air and headed for Northrend to find Neltharion _I well find you my lord._ She thought

Valiona continued to fly meantime everyone reappeared at Wyrmrest Temple Neltharion looked around he felt happy to be here again without Deathwing controlling him Alexstrasza was beside him she and Ysera suddenly jumped on him Derivia laughed to that Neltharion couldn't help but smile it has been so long since he was even able to control his own body "Ooo how we missed you Nel." Ysera said

"I actually missed you both as well." Neltharion replied

Ysera and Alexstrasza got off of him he got up and moved to Derivia she looked at him "But not as much as I miss being with you." he said

Derivia blushed and smiled she nuzzled him he nuzzled back "Awww." both Ysera and Alexstrasza said

Mariagosa came to them she was a little shy to because she had believe most of her life that Neltharion was gone and to see him was a miracle to her Neltharion stop and looked at her he smiled "Maria." he said

Mariagosa lost herself and jumped on him she was the same size as him she knocked him over Derivia, Ysera and even Alexstrasza laughed to that "I guess she is happy to see him." Ysera said

Neltharion looked at Maria and smiled he understood why she just did that Maria looked at him before she got off "Father."

Neltharion looked to where the voice came from his eyes widened he got up and looked into Sapphire Blue eyes "Harmony." he said

Harmony looked at him she was a little in shock to see him she slowly walked to him he couldn't believe she was in front of him, she stopped in front he looked into her eyes before he pulled her into an embrace Harmony snuggled to him and closed her eyes as she felt tears of joy come from them she was happy to see him, Derivia looked at this and smiled she could see how happy they were to see each other again she then thought of something she got up and left Neltharion saw that and wandered what was wrong he and Harmony let go and he followed Derivia, he continued to walk till he found her at the edge of the balcony "Deriviagosa?" he asked

Derivia looked at him before she looked away again Neltharion didn't like the way she was acting he apprehend her and nuzzled her she started purring "Derivia what's the problem?" he asked

Derivia sighed "Nel…" she said

"Yes?" he asked

Derivia looked at him "Something just came to me…"

"And that is?"

"If… you and I… officially become mates… well your flight accept me?" she asked

Neltharion was a little taken back to that "Derivia I'm their Aspect if they don't accept this they can't do anything about it I love you and nothing will change that." he replied

Derivia looked into his Emerald Green eyes she would always get last in them Neltharion nuzzled her again "They well have to accept it Derivia they can't stop love… and ours is strong." he replied

Deriviagosa smiled and nuzzled him back purring louder they stayed like that for a while before Derivia looked into his eyes "Nel I think it's time we take that metal thing off your face." she whispered

Neltharion pulled away looked at her "You mean the brace?" he asked

Derivia nodded "But it's on me because Ysera broke my jaw right." Neltharion asked

"Yes but *looks around* I can heal that problem." Derivia replied

Neltharion's eyes widened "You can? I thought only Red and Green dragons could heal." he said

"Ysera and Alexstrasza taught me to heal *looks away* I have healed most my wounds except for the scares I'm good *looks at him* but not that good." Derivia said

"I see." Neltharion replied

Derivia nuzzled him "You just have to trust Me." she whispered

Neltharion placed his head around her neck "Ok." he said

Derivia smiled and with one of her claws she placed it on the other side of his face like she was about to tear the brace off him she then she started speaking in Thalassian Neltharion didn't know what she was saying Derivia's whole body began to glow a bright blue suddenly she grabbed the brace and pulled it off him Neltharion looked at it on the ground it looked like she pulled it off with magic he felt Derivia move her claw onto his face she stopped glowing she opened her eyes and looked at him "Better?" she asked

Neltharion smiled "Much." he replied

Derivia's smile widened she nuzzled him again "That's the face I remember." she whispered

Neltharion's smile widened and nuzzled her back he was happy to have that ugly thing off him they stay there for a while before they entered the Temple again.

**Me: XD Alexstrasza and Ysera just jump on Nel then Mariagosa dose after the two aspects get off him just funny and I didn't was Harmony doing that because it didn't make sense to me so I have it this why and Derivia can heal? that is different she healed Nel's jaw and took the brace and if you were not expecting Valiona in this then you don't know what is coming... please review and fav**


	11. Chapter 11

Draconic Love

Twilight's Fury

Valiona was on top of Wyrmrest Temple frozen in shock she had just seen her 'lord' nuzzling the one Dragon she hated, Valiona despised Deriviagosa she would do anything to see Derivia dead even if she had someone else do it for her, she was just in complete shock to see that _I have to get out of here before they see me. _She thought

Valiona lifted into the air and headed back to Twilight Highlands her mind was still on what she witnessed the whole why to the Highlands she just couldn't get that out of her head she entered the Bastion of Twilight she went into her chambers and laid there still in shock she couldn't believe it _has he… betrayed us? _She thought

She didn't know what to think she just couldn't think right "Valiona?"

Valiona jumped and looked to see another Twilight dragon at the entrance of her chambers he was almost 5 times the size of her he had yellow eyes his body was glowing with power and had an aura around him she looked away "What?" she asked

The Massive Twilight Dragon walked to her "You seem like you just saw a ghost and I was told that you went to find lord Deathwing." he replied

"I was… till what I witnessed in Wyrmrest Temple." Valiona said

He looked at her funny "What did you see?" he asked

Valiona looked at him "He… was… nuzzling… Deriviagosa." she replied

The Massive Twilight Dragon's eyes widened he never thought his master would do that "What?!" he asked

"I saw him nuzzling that Blue Wyrm." Valiona growled

Valiona got up and moved away from him "That can't be right." he said

"Well that's what I saw" Valiona replied "I'm going to kill that little…"

Valiona was interrupted but the massive Twilight Dragon placing his head on her shoulder she looked at him "I'm sure we'll see what is going on Valiona." he replied

Valiona looked away "I hated that Blue Wyrm." she growled

"I know you do that's why I need you to capture her." he replied

Valiona's eyes widened and looked at him again "You want me to capture her?" she asked

"She is most likely to tell us what has happened to him and *moves away from her* you say he was nuzzling her?" he asked

Valiona looked at him "Yes." she replied

"He must have something for her and if so he'll came back to us." he grinned

Valiona grinned as well "When do you want me to leave?" she asked

He looked at her "Now would be good and take a few Drakes with you." he replied

Valiona nodded and flew off the massive Twilight Dragon looked away _something tells me that he is not one of us anymore. _He thought

The Twilight dragon left the Chambers, meanwhile Deriviagosa and Neltharion were resting in a Chamber that Alexstrasza gave them to rest in while their new home was being prepared for them, Derivia was sound asleep and Nel was laid next to her with his head over her he looked at her smiled at her "Nel."

Neltharion lifted his head to see Alexstrasza she moved her head to the side asking him to come to her he got up he nuzzled Derivia's head before he left the chamber Alexstrasza looked at him "Yes Alex?" he asked

"There is something I have to talk to you." Alexstrasza replied

"Ok."

"About Deriviagosa."

"I see."

"Nel do you love her and if you do how much do you love her?"

Neltharion looked into her golden eyes "I do love her *looks at the Door* I love her with all my heart." he replied

Alexstrasza smiled "I'm happy to hear that." she said

Neltharion looked at her again "Is there… anything else?" he asked

"The home that we are building is almost ready for the two of you." she replied

"Why are you building us a home?" he asked

Alexstrasza sighed "You require a home to be hot and she requires a home and is cold but Ysera and I have found a way to make the two work for the both of you to live in." she replied

"That's nice of you and… why do you say Derivia requires a cold home now?" he asked

Alexstrasza looked down "She has told you what Malygos did right?" he asked

"Yes she has." he replied

"Well if she had told another Dragon that now they wouldn't believe her." Alexstrasza replied

Neltharion looked at her funny "Excuse me?" he asked

"I can't sense that she was a mortal anymore." she replied

"What?" he asked

Alexstrasza sighed "Before Malygos' death any dragon could sense that Derivia was a Mortal years ago but after his death…" she froze

"What? ... What happened?" he asked

"She doesn't know this but… more of Malygos' essence had transferred to her when he died she got his abilities she knows about that but that also made her a pure Blue Dragon meaning removing her mortal existence she once had, all she has are those memories." she replied

Neltharion's eyes widened and looked at the door again "She… became a pure Blue Dragon after his death?" he asked

"Yes."

Neltharion looked away he couldn't believe it then looked at Alexstrasza "Way didn't you tell her?" he asked

"I don't want to frighten her Nel that was all she had of her old life and she lost it."

"She still has the memories that should still counts for what she has left of her old life."

"Nel I don't want her to know about it… not yet."

"You want me to keep that from her?"

"Yes please Nel."

Neltharion looked away he was mad that his sister was keeping something from his lover and wants him to keep it too? He was not happy about that but he stayed calm "Fine… but if she asks I'm not holding back from the one I love Alexstrasza." he replied

"I want you to tell her but not yet." Alexstrasza replied

"Fine tell us when our new home is ready for us then." he said

Alexstrasza nodded and left Neltharion entered the chamber he looked at Derivia who was still sleeping there he moved to her he sighed he hated keeping secrets from the ones he loves and this was the worst he walked to her then laid next he laid next to her and fell asleep.

**Me: Wow there is another Twilight Dragon that is now in this can you guess who it is? and Alexstrasza has kept a secret from Derivia for a long time and wants Neltharion to keep it away from her too? that is not good I hope you liked this chapter :D please review and fav**


	12. Chapter 12

Draconic Love

Derivia's Past

About 6 days pass and Deriviagosa's and Neltharion's new home was done Alexstrasza went to the Chambers where they were inside Neltharion had kept the truth from Derivia but it was getting to him he wanted to tell her but he said he wouldn't the chamber doors opened Derivia looked at it "Alexstrasza." she said

Neltharion looked at her "It's ready." Alexstrasza said

Derivia looked at her funny but Neltharion got up "Alright." he said

Derivia looked at Neltharion she didn't know what they were talking about then she got up they both headed for it Alexstrasza led them there then "Here we are." she said

Neltharion and Deriviagosa entered the place felt a bit worm and cold at the same time then it dawned on her _is this mine and Nel's home? _She asked herself

The place was a mixture of a Black Dragon's lair and a Blue Dragon's lair bits of earth and magic here and there, Derivia moved in more she entered a huge chamber "Wow." she said

Neltharion and Alexstrasza just watched her then Alexstrasza leaned to him "Did you say anything?" she asked

Neltharion growled "No." he said

"Well you can tell her now, if she is mad at me I'll understand but I did it for her own good." Alexstrasza replied

Neltharion looked at her then moved to Derivia she looked at him "Nel." she said

"Derivia." he said

Neltharion moved right to her and nuzzled her she smiled and nuzzled back "Derivia I have to tell you something." he said

Derivia stopped and looked at him "What is it?" she asked

Neltharion looked down and sighed "It something Alex told me 6 days ago." he replied

"What is it about?"

"About you."

Derivia's eyes widened to that "S-sorry?" she asked

Neltharion looked back he didn't see Alexstrasza there anymore he sighed looked at Derivia "After Malygos' death did you feel different? Like you changed?" he asked

Derivia looked away "Actually yes… *looked at him* when his powers transferred to Me." she replied

"Well there is more to that love."

"Sorry?"

"Alexstrasza told me that… more of his essence had also transferred to you." he replied

Derivia's eyes widened and back away "W-what?" she asked

"Apparently that *sighs* removed your mortal existence you once had." he replied

Derivia froze she was in shock she looked down "B-but I s-still r-remember everything." she cried

Neltharion moved to her and nuzzled her again "She told me that your memories didn't get removed." he said

Derivia started crying and buried herself in his body Neltharion wrapped himself around her trying to calm her down "Nel." she said

He looked at her "Yes?" he asked

"I-I n-need to get away f-for a bit." she said

Neltharion smiled and nuzzled her again "Go take the time you need." he whispered

Derivia pulled away and started to leave the place she got outside "Derivia."

Deriviagosa looked at Alexstrasza in silence inside she was angry she didn't tell her she looked away, lifted into the air and flew off Neltharion came out Alexstrasza looked at him "I guess you told her." she said

"I did *looks at her* she's really upset about it Alex." Neltharion replied

"I knew she would, if she doesn't want to talk to me for a while I'll just back off." Alexstrasza replied

Neltharion nodded Alexstrasza then left to the Temple, meantime Derivia was flying to the Crystallised Forest she was in tears to what Neltharion told her she didn't even notice she was being followed _I have you now._ Thought Valiona

Valiona and the Twilight Drakes had spotted Derivia coming out of Dragonsblight they followed her, Derivia arrived in the Azure Front and landed she looked around this was where she was taken by Malygos before becoming a dragon she felt more tears build up in her eyes as she remembered that day she couldn't believe that her mortal existence was gone from her she laid on the ground and sobbed _Why didn't you tell me Alexstrasza? _She cried to herself

Derivia continued to sob she closed her eyes as she curled herself up "Awww what's the matter Deriviagosa? You upset about Malygos' death?"

Derivia's eyes snapped open she had not heared that voice in a long time she lifted her head and looked her eyes widened "V-Valiona?" she asked

Valiona grinned "Long time no see Deriviagosa." she replied

Derivia got up and tried to leave but she then noticed that she was surrounded by Twilight Drakes she looked around in fear "You look afraid why don't you just let us help you?" Valiona asked

"W-what do you want from me?" Derivia asked

"Nothing much just to get some information from you." Valiona replied

Suddenly Valiona and the Drakes started closing in on her she felt her fear start to overwhelm her "Pl-please I'll do anything just get away." she cried

Valiona laughed "I'm afraid we can't do that Deriviagosa you see my flight leader wants to ask you some questions about Deathwing." she replied

Derivia stared at her frozen in place, then a Drake jumped at her Derivia cried out for help but the drake knocked her to the ground "GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Valiona looked up to see Neltharion and Drogarion charge at them she growled and changed at Derivia that caused her to pass out cold Valiona looked at them "I'm afraid she is coming with me." she said

Neltharion looked at Valiona he knew that not all Twilight Dragons were freed but this one was different he knew she wasn't freed tho "Valiona let her go before I tear you apart!" Drogarion growled

Valiona looked at him "Sorry but that is not happening." she replied

Neltharion growled and charged at her but she had already escaped with Derivia, Neltharion and Drogarion lifted into the air and flew after her but she was way ahead she actually had disappeared from their sight Neltharion and Drogarion stopped "No, NO!" Neltharion roared

"I think I know where she's taking her." Drogarion replied

Neltharion looked at him "Led the way." he said

Drogarion nodded then they flew off.

**Me: Well I can understand why Derivia is up set about losing her mortal self that was one thing she cherished and to find out that it was gone years ago that was heartbreaking for her and Valiona captures Derivia that is not good well Neltharion and Drogarion get her out? wait and see... please review and fav**


	13. Chapter 13

Draconic Love

Twilight Dragonflight's Leader

Valiona and the Twilight Drakes flew back to the Bastion of Twilight she had Deriviagosa passed out in her hold she took her to the prison area beneath the Twilight Citadel once she did she chained Derivia's forelegs up Derivia was starting to wake up she opened her eyes to see Valiona still chaining her she tried to move away but couldn't Valiona smacked her "Stay still!" she growled

Derivia whimpered she didn't know why she was taken she looked around the cell she was placed in that was not where she thought she would be taken she had been here once when Deathwing first started taking her for questioning Valiona finished chaining her up and left Derivia watched her "Valiona." she said

Valiona ignored her and continued to leave "VALIONA!" Derivia shouted

But again Valiona ignored her Derivia felt her fear taking over her once again "Well it's nice to finally meet you Deriviagosa."

Derivia froze she had never heared that voice before she figured it was the leader of the Twilight Dragonflight "W-who are you?" she asked

The Massive Twilight Dragon stepped into view Derivia's eyes widened in fear and shock she cowered to see him he laughed "I think all of Azeroth knows me Deriviagosa even you." he replied

Derivia was in shock she had never thought she would be face to face with this Dragon "U-Ul-Ultraxion?" she asked

Ultraxion grinned he could feel her fear he moved closer to her making her cower even more "I knew you'd know my name." he said

Derivia looked away she had heared about this Twilight Dragon how he was supposed to be the Ultimate Creation to destroy life on Azeroth she feared him more then she any other Dragon on all of Azeroth, he grabbed her face to make her look at him "W-what do you want from me?" she asked

"I need to know what had happened to Deathwing the Destroyer." Ultraxion replied

Derivia tried not to look at him but the grip he had on her face was too strong for her "And you are going to tell me what had happened to him." he continued

Deriviagosa looked at him she get loss and bite his claw he roared and backed away Derivia then fought her restrains to get free but Ultraxion recovered then charged at her, he punched her down she cried to that "You'll pay for that Deriviagosa!" Ultraxion growled

Derivia whimpered he had one of his claws on her neck and the other on her side like he was going to tear her up she teased up "Please don't." she cried

Ultraxion looked at her he had never seen a Dragon look this afraid before was it because it was him or something else? He didn't know all he wanted was to find out what happened to his master he slow dug his claws into her Derivia's eyes widened and screamed in pain "NO Please." she cried

"Then tell me what happened to Deathwing the Destroyer!" Ultraxion snapped

Ultraxion dug his claw deeper into Derivia she screamed in agony she felt fresh blood falling down "St-stop… please." she cried

"Not till you tell me what happened to him!" he growled

Derivia felt him dug his claw deeper inside of her this was extremely painful his claws tearing her apart her tears fell out of her eyes "Please… Please." she cried

"Tell me what happened then I'll release you." Ultraxion replied

Derivia whimpered and cried she wanted him to stop but he was not going to till she gave him what he wanted "D-Death…" she said

Ultraxion looked at her "Yes?" he asked

Derivia looked at him "Deathwing… is no more." she said

Ultraxion looked at her before he sudden pulled his claw out of her neck and bit her neck Derivia screamed at the top of her lungs "You're lying." he said after he pulled a little ways from her

"*Trying to catch her breath* I-I'm not…" she replied

Ultraxion bit her again Derivia screamed again he bit down on her so hard that she was starting to lose her consciousness he pulled away again "That is impossible." he said

"Actually she is telling the truth."

Ultraxion looked up when suddenly he was charge at punching him away from Derivia, she gasped and started breathing heavily Ultraxion looked too see the face of Neltharion and he was angry Ultraxion's eyes widened "F-Father?" he asked

Neltharion growled "I was never your father, Twilight Scum." he stated

Ultraxion was surprised to that he tried to get out of his grip but Neltharion a little stronger them him "You stay away from My Prime Consort if you touch her again you are dead sooner then you need to be." Neltharion growled

Ultraxion's eyes widened again he was confused to that too, Neltharion let him go and kicked him away before he went to Derivia who was still breathing heavily he broke the restrains on her forelegs then he looked up his eyes widened to see the wounds on her side neck and face he felt his eyes start to water, she looked at him "Nel." she said weakly

Neltharion nuzzled her as his tears fell, he then picked her up and ran off Ultraxion got up he looked up and growled "Stop them! Don't let them escape!" he roared

Twilight Drakes and Dragons went after them Neltharion was heading for the entrance when Valiona blocked them he growled "You." he said

Valiona looked at him "Why? Why have you betrayed us?" she asked

"Like I'd tell my enemies." Neltharion growled

Valiona growled and was about to attack then Drogarion attacked her from behind Neltharion looked at him "Drogarion." He said

"Go I'll distract her" Drogarion replied

Neltharion nodded and got out Drogarion looked at Valiona as she got up she glared "Twilight Traitor!" she shouted

"You can call me that all you want Valiona, but it is you who is blind to see the Truth of who the World's True Masters are" Drogarion said

Valiona growled and charged at him "HOW DARE YOU DEFILE THE WORLD'S MASTERS!" she roared

"The Old Gods are not the world's true masters the Titians are!" Drogarion roared

Drogarion battled Valiona for a while then he saw Ultraxion he growled he throw Valiona away from him pushing her into Ultraxion then left he saw Neltharion waiting for him they nodded "TWILIGHT SHATTER!" he shouted

They disappeared Ultraxion and Valiona got there to see the flash of Light but they were gone Ultraxion growled "What did you find?" Valiona asked

Ultraxion looked at her "He is no longer Deathwing." he said and walked away

Valiona and the other Twilight Dragons looked at him with wide eyes "What?" they asked

"He has somehow been turned back into Neltharion the Earth-Warder." Ultraxion replied

"How is that possible?" Valiona asked

"I'm not sure and I'm going to find out." Ultraxion said then left

Ultraxion lifted into the air and headed for Northrend.

**Me: Yes I have put Ultraxion in this story that will be rather interesting to see next and Neltharion and Drogarion rescued her and they escaped what will happen next? wait and see... please review and fav**


	14. Chapter 14

Draconic Love

Mate of the Earth-Warder

Neltharion, Derivia and Drogarion appeared in their newly built home Drogarion then left to get Alexstrasza Neltharion was beside Derivia he felt his tears build up the wounds on Derivia were still bleeding like crazy she looked at him "N-Nel." she said

Neltharion looked into her eyes before he nuzzled her head she tried to nuzzle back but she couldn't "Shh you'll be fine my love." Neltharion whispered

Derivia smiled "I love you." she whispered back before she closed her eyes and passed out

Neltharion started panicking "No… no Derivia." he said

Then Alexstrasza and Drogarion entered the chamber Neltharion looked at them Alexstrasza rushed to Derivia's side Drogarion took Neltharion out for Alexstrasza and Deriviagosa to be alone Neltharion was really worried about Derivia he didn't want to lose her but he waited for them he felt inside she was in good hands Drogarion could see that he was worried about her "She'll be ok." he said

Neltharion looked at him then looked away again "I hope so." he replied

Drogarion sighed and waited with Neltharion Mariagosa landed beside them they looked at her "What happened?" she asked

Neltharion looked away "Ultraxion." she replied

Drogarion and Mariagosa's eyes widened "I didn't think he was completed yet." Mariagosa said

"I saw a Twilight Dragon that looked like me before we escaped… that was him?" he asked

Neltharion nodded "Yes." he replied

"I know about the Ultraxion project but I didn't think it was done yet." Mariagosa replied

"That's what Deathwing wanted." Neltharion replied

Drogarion and Mariagosa looked at him "Sorry?" they asked

Neltharion looked at them "Deathwing made me see everything Ultraxion was completed months ago *looks away* Deathwing was preparing him for the final assault." he replied

Drogarion and Mariagosa looked at each other then back at him "When was the final assault going to happen?" they asked

"In a few months." Neltharion replied

"Ultraxion is meant to destroy all life on Azeroth right?" Mariagosa asked

Neltharion nodded "Then we must destroy him before it's too late." Mariagosa said

"Yes but he has already grown in power we need a powerful object to destroy him." Neltharion replied

Drogarion looked away in thought "Ya we'll need something but… when I asked what happened you said Ultraxion… did he?" Mariagosa asked

Neltharion sighed and looked down "When I go to your mother Ultraxion was torturing her." he replied

Mariagosa and Drogarion just stared at him "Are you Kidding?" they asked

"Deathwing is gone he didn't know what had happened he was trying to get it from Deriviagosa." Neltharion replied

"That's why they captured her." Drogarion said

Neltharion nodded "What did he do?" Mariagosa asked

"He had dug his claws into her she did say that Deathwing is no more he didn't believe her and had bitten her hard." Neltharion replied

Mariagosa could feel her anger rising inside her but she remained calm "And Alexstrasza is inside healing her?" she asked

Neltharion and Drogarion nodded, after about 3 hours Alexstrasza came out Neltharion and Mariagosa looked at her "Well?" they asked

"She had suffered a lot but she'll live." Alexstrasza said

Neltharion felt his heart jump in excitement that she is alive "Can I see her?" Neltharion asked

Alexstrasza nodded and Neltharion entered he saw Derivia laying down sleeping in peace he walked to her once he was to her he lowered his head to hers and lightly nuzzled it Derivia moved a little then opened her eyes she looked at him "Nel." she whispered

Neltharion smiled and nuzzled her a little more Derivia began to purr Neltharion moved closer to her and laid next to her he laid his head on her but being gentle of her wounds Derivia smiled at him and cuddled to him "Derivia relax don't make too much movement you'll hurt yourself." he whispered

Derivia looked at him in the eyes then she relaxed herself "Ok." she replied

Neltharion smiled "You'll be fine." he said

Neltharion and Derivia stayed like that for a while then Mariagosa entered the chamber Derivia looked at her Neltharion did too "Hey… you ok?" she said

Derivia smiled at her "I'm doing ok." she replied

Mariagosa smiled that Derivia then laid her head down closed her eyes and fell asleep Neltharion laid his head on her again being gentle Mariagosa laid next to the both of them and fell asleep Neltharion was the only one that didn't fall asleep he just laid there watching over his mate and child "I'll protect you always." he whispered

He saw Derivia smiled to that he smiled back then night they stayed like that making sure that they were not in danger from the Twilight Dragonflight and the Twilight's Hammer.

**Me: Well now we know that it was Deathwing's plan to have Azeroth not know that Ultraxion had been completed months ago that is different and of course Neltharion knew about it he did see a lot of things he was also really scared of losing Derivia I know she did say that she can heal herself but she can heal herself when the wounds are this bad so Alexstrasza had to help her anyway I hope your still interested in this story and look forward to more... please review and fav**


	15. Chapter 15

Draconic Love

Twilight's Vengeance

Neltharion was still awake resting beside Deriviagosa who was still asleep he smiled he liked seeing her like that then he felt something he lifted his head and looked around but nothing he then heared a voice _What the? _He thought

_Father came you hear me? _The voice said but in a low sound whisper

There is was again he then connected with the world to see if that's where is was coming from and sure enough the voice was a lot clearer "Father, can you hear me?"

Neltharion's eyes widened he remembered that voice he knew it but he could place it "Who the?" he asked

"There is no time to really explain father but I'm one of your children" the voice replied

"But what one?" Neltharion asked

"I'm one that has been forgotten for years among the Black Flight" the voice replied

Neltharion looked away in thought then looked around again "Then what is going on?" Neltharion asked again

"Ultraxion is heading your way father you have to worn your mate and Alexstrasza" the voice replied

"Why is he heading here?" Neltharion asked

"I'm not sure but he'll be there shortly" the voice said

"I must stop him" Neltharion said

"I am heading to Dragonsblight right now just tell Deriviagosa and Alexstrasza" she said

Neltharion nodded then the Connection disappeared and Neltharion looked at Derivia she was now awake "Nel?" she asked

"Derivia I need you to stay here." he said

"Ok why?" Derivia asked

"Ultraxion is coming to Dragonsblight." Neltharion replied

Derivia's eyes widened "But… what about you?" she asked

"I'm going to make him wish he didn't come here… with Alexstrasza's help of course." Neltharion replied

Derivia nodded and Neltharion left the Chambers and headed for Wyrmrest Temple, Ultraxion had arrived in Dragonsblight to find out how Deathwing the Destroyer became Neltharion the Earth-Wader he first went to Wyrmrest Temple _where are you?" _he thought

He was looking for Deriviagosa well he could ask Neltharion but he was attacked by him and Derivia was afraid of him so he was going to ask her instead but he remembered what Neltharion said to him back in Bastion of Twilight he was going to protect her from him he had to somehow get her away from him and what confused Ultraxion was that Neltharion said 'My Prime Consort' was he serious to that? Neltharion was a Black and Deriviagosa is a Blue it made no scene to him but he was going to find out "Alexstrasza!"

Ultraxion came out of his thoughts when he heared that name he moved to see what was going on he saw the Red Aspect in her Mortal form she looked up to her name being called "Neltharion." she said

Ultraxion made sure he was not seen when Alexstrasza said Neltharion he then saw the Black Dragon "Alexstrasza I need you to do me something… for Derivia." he said

_Derivia? _Thought Ultraxion

"What do you need? Isn't she in the Shrine we made for the two of you?" Alexstrasza asked

Ultraxion was confused to this "She is but I had received word that the one that hurt her in heading here." Neltharion stated

Ultraxion's eyes widened, he then knew that Derivia is short for Deriviagosa and he knows that he was coming here? _He can't know I was coming. _He thought

"Ultraxion? How do you know this Neltharion?" Alexstrasza asked

"One of my own Flight had connected to me thought the Earth and she told me everything but I need help to make sure that he doesn't get to Derivia." Neltharion replied

"Alright I'll help you she is sort of my sister but more your mate I'll help her in any way I can." Alexstrasza said

Neltharion nodded, he and Alexstrasza left Ultraxion looked away in thought _I knew one of his flight would side with him again but who? _He thought

Ultraxion had warned all of Neltharion's Black Dragonflight that if they sided with him they were enemies to the Old Gods and the Twilight Dragonflight he thought for a while but he couldn't come up with it he shook his head _I have to find Deriviagosa._ He said to himself

He flew up into the air he tried to follow Neltharion but he had lost sight of him he growled lowly _Where did he go? _He asked himself

Ultraxion continued to look for Neltharion when suddenly he was attacked from behind he roared in pain he managed to back away and turn around in front of him was a Black Dragon he had never seen this one before the Dragon charged at him again causing the both of them to hit the ground hard Ultraxion was in shock that a Black Dragon could deal this much damage to him he clawed the dragon and it backed away roaring in pain "Who are you?" Ultraxion asked as he got up

The dragon glared at him "Someone that you well never expect to see coming." the dragon replied

This dragon was defiantly a female by the way she talked but who was she he got a better look at her, her body was black with light purple from her neck to her tail her, she had Emerald Green eyes much like Neltharion's eyes she had horns of the bighorn sheep like Deriviagosa but without the purple ribbon she had three Black and Purple armor plates at the end of her tail and one of each of her forelegs like Ysera and they looked like they were attached to her by Magenta vine like detail her wing glide connected onto her tail he had never seen this dragon before meantime not too far from where Ultraxion and the Black dragon were was Neltharion, Deriviagosa, Drogarion, Alexstrasza and Mariagosa they all looked at that Black Dragon not knowing how she was "Is that Harmony?" Derivia asked

"No Harmony don't look like that." Mariagosa replied

Derivia looked at her then looked at Neltharion who had his eyes wide "Nel?" Derivia asked

Neltharion looked at her "You remember that dragon?" Derivia asked

"I know her But I can explain it." Neltharion replied

Derivia and Neltharion looked at one other for a while then looked back at The Black dragon and Ultraxion suddenly she lifted into the air Ultraxion looked at her then she used her breath attack on him he roared in pain again _how is she powerful enough to be able to hurt me?_ He asked himself

The Black Dragon swooped down she went to bite him but he swiped her face causing her to fall hard on the ground he held her down she fought to get up again "I ask again… who are you?" Ultraxion asked

The Black Dragon glared she roared and managed to grab a hold of his foreleg and easily made him fall she got up then moved her face near his "I don't have to tell you but if you attempt to hurt my family again I'll kill you myself!" she growled loud enough for the others to hear

Neltharion's eyes widened to that he did know her but he still couldn't place it Ultraxion stared at her "Family?" he asked

"Stay away from Neltharion and his mate they are my family if you touch them you'll regret it!" she growled

Then the Black Dragon looked into the forest and locked eyes with Neltharion _whenever you need me call for me in the earth… father_. She telepathically told him

Neltharion stared at her when she said that _I well… _He replied

He saw the black dragon smile to that _I love you father._ She said

_I love you too my daughter. _Neltharion asked

The black dragon looked back at Ultraxion before she had bitten him hard on his neck he roared again then the Black dragon let go and she left Ultraxion struggled to get up but he managed it then he took off after the black dragon but he had already lost sight of her Neltharion and the other walked out of the forest "Who was that tho?" Drogarion asked

Neltharion looked towards to direction she left then looked at Derivia then they went back into the shrine to come up with a plan to end Ultraxion.

**Me: Well looks like there is another OC Dragon of mine and she is a Black Dragon... and we well see more of her again I just don't know then or where lol anyway you can see she is a powerful dragon that'll get explained later on but I hope you still like this chapter and I need to get N'zoth in this lol... please review and fav**

**Edit: I had changed a bit in here because this Dragon in her story has show Neltharion how she is and he remembers her right away and can't tell the others who she is Hope you still like it :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Draconic Love

Ultraxion's Revenge

After Ultraxion had lost sight of the Black Dragon he still remained in Dragonsblight but he had hidden himself in the Obsidian Dragonshrine he wanted to find out about this dragon that attacked him he had not seen her before but he needed to find a way to get Deriviagosa away From Neltharion _Ultraxion._

Ultraxion froze when he heared the whisper he knew who it was but he didn't think he would be hearing anything from him _N'zoth. He said_

The Twilight Dragon could feel the old god's dark presence around him _what is going on up there Ultraxion? Why has your father not contacted me? _N'zoth asked

_I'm afraid Lord Deathwing is no longer with us._

_What do you mean by that?_

_He has somehow turned back into Neltharion._

Ultraxion then felt N'zoth's rage falling over him he was angry alright he had never felt this mush rage before _THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE! _N'zoth roared

_But it is true master. _Ultraxion replied

_That would have to mean he has redeemed himself Ultraxion and there is not possible why he could of done that! _N'zoth growled

_There is a Blue Dragon that I believe is responsible for this master. _Ultraxion stated

Ultraxion felt the old gods rage slowly fade _a Blue Dragon you say? _N'zoth asked

Ultraxion nodded _her name is Deriviagosa._ He replied

_Deriviagosa the once prime consort of Malygos the spell-weaver. _N'zoth said

_Yes. _Ultraxion said _you know of her?_

_Indeed I do she was with the Aspects when Deathwing betrayed them you believe she is involved in this? _N'zoth asked

_Yes I believe she is. _Ultraxion said

_I see _N'zoth replied _and what make you say that?_

_Well I had taken Deriviagosa to question her what has happened and he ended up coming to take her away from me but it was what he said that really makes me think she is involved in this. _Ultraxion said

_What did he say?_

_He said that she was his… Prime Consort. _

_A blue and a black dragon are mates?_

_That's what it seems like master._

Ultraxion felt the old god glowing in anger to this _I never thought this would happen. _N'zoth said

Ultraxion made a confused glare _what? _He asked

_You are right she is involved Ultraxion she broke him out of Deathwing. _N'zoth replied

_How did she do it? _Ultraxion asked

_There is a prophecy that one blue dragon had fallen for a black dragon and her 'love' for him and the elements would brake him out of his prison. _N'zoth replied

Ultraxion's eyes widened in shock _what do you need me to do? _He asked

_Find them both Ultraxion and see if this has happened and make sure they do NOT see you. _N'zoth replied

Ultraxion nodded he is felt N'zoth's presence disappear from him he looked out through the entrance of the Obsidian Dragonshrine _I well do what you ask master._ He thought

Ultraxion then flew out of the Shrine to find Neltharion and Deriviagosa.

**Me: Oh lord N'zoth is talking to Ultraxion this is NOT good at all Neltharion and Deriviagosa are in danger now and that means a battle between the Dragons and N'zoth should be coming soon... please review and fav**


	17. Chapter 17

Draconic Love

Derivia's Love

Derivia and Neltharion were in the shrine they were trying to make a plain to defeat Ultraxion she looked at Neltharion they were lying down beside one another she was in her thoughts she wanted to mate with him but she hadn't because she wasn't ready to do it her body was needing to heal but she had felt that she was ready but she didn't know if Neltharion would think the same way for her she sighed _I want him._ She thought

Neltharion noticed her looking at him he smiled and nuzzled her she closed her eyes and nuzzled back she started to purr Derivia then laid her head down on the ground Neltharion laid his on her neck Derivia was still purring "Nel." she said

"Yes?" he asked

Derivia took a deep breath "I think… I'm ready." she replied

Neltharion looked at her she turned her head to him they locked eyes before he realised what she was meaning they soon widened "Derivia you're not really meaning to…" he said

Derivia looked away again and lowered her head "What else would I be meaning?" she asked

"Are you sure you are ready?" he asked

Derivia looked at him again "I'm sure." she replied

Neltharion moved a little closer to her they never looked away from each other, Neltharion wasn't too sure about this he didn't think she was ready for it but he also thought she would know if her body was ready or not and is seemed she wanted it with him "Are sure Derivia?" he asked

Derivia didn't look away from his emerald eyes "Yes." she replied

Neltharion nuzzled her face "If you think your ready then we are ready." he said

**(Warning: Sex scene if you're not 18 or don't like this just skip it) **

Derivia smiled and nuzzled him back once they pulled away Neltharion got up and Derivia got into position she felt Neltharion climb onto her one part of her was screaming at her to not let this happen but another and stronger part of her said to do it Neltharion nuzzled her "Just relax love." he whispered

Deriviagosa did just that without hesitation once she was Neltharion slowly entered her she closed her eyes "A-ahhh." she cried

Neltharion didn't do anything he just waited for her body to get use to him he continued to nuzzle her small tears fell out of her eyes she griped the ground beneath her "Breath Derivia just relax more and to pain well go away." he whispered

Derivia tried to like Neltharion said she could feel the pain slowly going away she took deep breaths trying hard to relax she then no long felt the pain that once coursed through her she slightly turned her head to him she didn't need to say anything he got the message to continue on, he nodded and began to thrust in and out of her Derivia looked away when she felt the first thrust she moaned loudly so loud that she was heared from outside of the shrine. Derivia's thoughts were all over the place but she was actually enjoying this it didn't hurt once her body was used to it and she didn't ever think that she would be enjoying herself doing this she continued to moan loudly and really leaning into him "How are you holding up?" Neltharion asked in a whisper

Derivia turned her head to him he noticed that she was blushing like mad he smiled and nuzzled her face Derivia blushed redder. They were still doing it But Nel was comforting her at the same time "I love you." he said

Derivia looked at him "I love you too." she moaned

They continued their ritual for a while before Neltharion released inside of her Derivia let out a very loud moan he pulled out of her and laid beside her she cuddled up to him "How… how did I do?" she asked panting

"You did great." he replied

**(Sex scene over)**

Derivia smiled she then fell asleep of _exhaustion _Neltharion curled himself around her he laid his head on her neck "I'll always love you Deriviagosa." he whispered

Derivia's smile widened and cuddled with him, meanwhile Ultraxion was just leaving the Obsidian Dragonshrine he looked around before he headed for Wyrmrest Temple _I must see if it has happened._ He thought

He couldn't get what his master said about Deriviagosa and Neltharion he had to find if this was true he arrived and looked around "Maria why are you so worried?" a voice said

Ultraxion looked to where the voice came from once he did he hid himself from them "Drogarion you should know why I am always worried about her." Mariagosa said

_Who are they talking about? _Ultraxion thought

"Maria your mother is safe with him he won't hurt her." Drogarion replied

Mariagosa looked at him "I'm just scared that he may hurt her by mistake and with him as big as he is it would do a lot of damage to her." she stated

"I know Neltharion is huge but he loves Deriviagosa he would do anything for her." Drogarion replied

Ultraxion's eyes widened to that he was in shock _they are mates. _He thought

Then another dragon entered the room Ultraxion looked at her _another dragon I don't know. _He said

Mariagosa looked at her "Harmony." she said

_Who? _Ultraxion thought

"Mariagosa, Drogarion I have something to say." she said

"What is it?" Mariagosa and Drogarion asked

"I was at the shrine and I heared stuff I really wish I didn't." Harmony replied

Mariagosa and Drogarion looked at her funny Maria looked away seconds later her eyes widened and looked at Harmony "They didn't…" she said

Drogarion looked at her "I'm pretty sure I heared everything right Mariagosa." Harmony replied

Mariagosa got up and moved away growling "She isn't ready!" she growled

Drogarion and Harmony looked at her funny "What?" they asked

"My mother is not ready to mate with him what was she thinking?" Mariagosa growled again

Ultraxion's eyes widened to that _what?_ He thought

Drogarion moved to her "Maria you don't get to choose when your mother and father are ready to mate with one another." he said

_Father? She is his daughter? _Ultraxion thought

Mariagosa looked at him "But… she isn't ready for It." she said

"Maria I heared her begging for him to do it with her he wasn't sure about it." Harmony said

Mariagosa looked at her "She did?" she asked

Harmony nodded Mariagosa looked away and began to leave but Drogarion got in front of her he sat down and spared his wings "Maria you are not going to check up on them." he said

Mariagosa looked into his eyes before she looking away sighing Drogarion lowered his wings and nuzzled her "Just let them rest." he whispered

Mariagosa closed her eyes as she began to purr to Drogarion's treatment she loved it when he did this it calmed her down they pulled away from each other and locked eyes "They are fine without us right now." he said

"Fine." Mariagosa replied

"What do we do now?" Harmony asked

"I don't know." Drogarion replied

Ultraxion tried to move he climb the wall to hear them better but as he was his back claw slipped Harmony, Mariagosa and Drogarion heared it _shot._ Ultraxion thought

"What was that?" Drogarion asked

Mariagosa turned to where the sound came from and walked towards that way Ultraxion lowly growled to her approaching him he tried to climb the wall again Mariagosa looked around "Do you see anything?" Harmony asked

Mariagosa continued to look around then she heared something she turned her head to see tiny pieces of broken stone she moved to it and sniffed it "What is it?" Drogarion asked

Mariagosa didn't answer him she brought her head up saw more tiny stones fall _what the? _She thought

She looked up and her eyes widened "What on Azeroth?" she yelled

Ultraxion looked down at her he growled Maria backed away in shock "Maria what is it?" Drogarion asked

"Run get to the shrine now!" she roared

Drogarion and Harmony looked at her before they flew off Mariagosa never took her eyes off of Ultraxion he smirked and jumped to her level she continued to back away from him he looked at her "So you have found me hiding from you." he said

Mariagosa was speechless this was her first time face to face with him she didn't know what to do suddenly Ultraxion charged at her she was caught off guard they flew out of the Temple and onto the cold snow of Dragonsblight.

**Me: Yes Derivia and Nel actually did it together tho Nel was really unsure about . and Mariagosa Encounters Ultraxion 0.0 her first ever encounter with her that is interesting... any I hope you liked this :D... please review and fav**


	18. Chapter 18

Draconic Love

Dragon of Twilight and Magic

Neltharion and Deriviagosa were still resting in their shrine when suddenly they both heared something it woke Derivia up they both lifted their heads and looked at the entrance "What was that?" Derivia asked

"I'm not sure." Neltharion replied

Neltharion got up and started to walk to the entrance Derivia got up seconds after she followed him they both walked out of the Shrine they then saw Drogarion and Harmony "What is going on?" Neltharion asked

Drogarion at him "We don't know Maria told us to come here." he replied

Derivia began to panic she got past Neltharion and ran towards Wyrmrest Temple Neltharion and Drogarion saw her run "Derivia!" they shouted as they ran after her

Derivia continued to run to the Temple until she saw Mariagosa and Ultraxion come flying out of the Temple Derivia's eyes widened "MARIA!" she shouted

Ultraxion lifted his head to Derivia's voice he looked at her he got up and slowly started to move to her, Derivia started to back away then Mariagosa got up and attacked Ultraxion he roared and attacked her. Neltharion and Drogarion got to Derivia's side when they saw Ultraxion they were shocked to see him "I thought he left." Drogarion said

Neltharion narrowed his eyes and looked at Derivia "Derivia you need to get back to the shrine." He said

Derivia looked at him "But… Maria." She said

"I'll help her you go get hidden." Neltharion replied and ran towards Mariagosa and Ultraxion

Derivia just stood there she didn't want to leave her lover and her daughter "Derivia come on." Drogarion said

Finally Derivia ran back to the shrine with Drogarion, when Mariagosa saw Ultraxion moving to her mother she had to defend her she knew that if he was going to get to her it was not going to be a good thing they both fought each other "So your Deriviagosa's Daughter hmm?" Ultraxion asked

Mariagosa glared at him she charged at him she had pushed him over "What is that to you?" she growled

"Oh nothing must…." Ultraxion replied with a grin on his face

Mariagosa was not liking the look he was giving her she growled "Maria!"

Mariagosa looked to see Neltharion looking at her "Father?" she said

"Your mother needs you right now get to her I'll deal with him." Neltharion replied

Mariagosa just looked at him for a while before she lifted into the air and headed for the shrine Neltharion glared at Ultraxion as he got up "So it is true…" Ultraxion said looking at him

"What are you talking about?" Neltharion asked

Ultraxion laughed "I guess you have blocked the masters of this world from you." He replied

Neltharion growled to the mentioning of the Old Gods from Ultraxion "They were never the masters of the World." He growled

"You told us yourself Deathwing that they were." Ultraxion replied

"That is not my name Ultraxion and you know that!" Neltharion growled

"Of course I do but I do like seeing you get angry about it." Ultraxion grinned

Neltharion's eyes widened he knew what Ultraxion was trying to do now but Deathwing was completely destroyed he was gone a while ago and Ultraxion doesn't know it but how would he know that Deathwing was Neltharion's negative emotions unless….. "N'zoth." Neltharion said

Ultraxion looked at him funny "You still remember his name I see." He replied

"You… you have been in contact him." Neltharion said

"Actually he contacted me, everything about you and Deriviagosa…. Is true." He growled

Neltharion could not believe that N'zoth had contacted Ultraxion this was not a good sign _this means… he'll be reviled soon. _He thought

"What is the matter Deathwing? You worried about him or something?" Ultraxion asked

"If you are trying to get me to turn back into that monster it is not going to work Deriviagosa and the Elements destroyed him a while ago!" Neltharion said

Ultraxion's eyes widened to that Neltharion was about to charge at him when Ultraxion was hit from the side and pushed away from him Neltharion looks at this once the cloud and dust disappeared it reviled Ultraxion on his back and another Twilight Dragon above him Neltharion's eyes widened it looked like the other Twilight Dragon was holding him down. Ultraxion slowly opened his eyes to see the other and they widened "You!" he growled

Drogarion walked up to Nel to see this too. _Who is that?_ He thought

The other Twilight Dragon It's color was a Dark Purple color it had light purple eyes light purple wing glide was connected to its tail it has two white horns on its head it has a upside down silver crescent moon between them it also had silver bracelets on its forelegs it growled at Ultraxion "You thought I would leave you alone?" she asked

Neltharion was confused to this but Drogarion stared at her. _That voice… I know that voice._ He thought

Ultraxion glared at her "What is the purpose of this Celestixia? Your one of us!" he stated

Both Neltharion and Drogarion looked at this funny "I was never one of you." Celestixia replied

Neltharion's and Drogarion's eyes widened to that "All of these years I was hiding from you in plain sight… shying on you and the hammer." She continued

Drogarion's eyes widened even more to that "She is the one….." he said

Neltharion looked at him funny "She is the what?" he asked

Drogarion looks at him "The spy that had kept us knowing what was going on within the Twilight Citadel." He replied

Neltharion's eyes widened to that then looks at the two Twilight Dragons "You're still a Twilight dragon you're just like Drogarion!" Ultraxion growled

Celestixia grinned at him "Actually I'm not like Drogarion…" she replied

Ultraxion was confused to that "Then what are you?" he asked

"I'm still my old Blue Dragon self from years ago." She replied

Drogarion's Neltharion's and Ultraxion's eyes widened "What?!" Ultraxion roared

"I am a darker purple then the rest of your even Drogarion the reasoning for that is the process for turning me back fired, I still have my will, mind and soul." She replied

"Back Fired." Neltharion said

Suddenly Celestixia backed away and used her power to stun Ultraxion for a short while she looked at Neltharion and Drogarion "Run he will not be held there for long." She shouted

They both nodded and ran to the Shrine.

**Me: Yes I have another Dragon OC this time it's a Twilight Dragon named Celestixia 0.0 more about her well be in the next chapter I hope you like this one :)... please review and fav**


	19. Chapter 19

Draconic Love

Twilight of Hope

Neltharion, Drogarion and Crystaixia get to the Shrine and once they were inside Neltharion ran in "Derivia!" he called

Derivia lifted her head to him calling her "Nel!" she call back

Neltharion ran to her once he was next to her he nuzzled her she nuzzled back Mariagosa smiles Drogarion entered then Celestixia Derivia and Maria looks at her Derivia began to panic Mariagosa growled at her Neltharion felt Derivia panic and he began to came her down and Drogarion went Mariagosa "She is not what you think Maria." She said

Mariagosa looked at him funny Derivia was finally calmed down but she never took her eyes off the Twilight Dragon "W-who are you?" she asked

Crystaixia smiles and is was a calm smile not a mean and cruel one that really calmed Mariagosa and Deriviagosa "My name is Celestixia…" Crystaixia replied

"Your voice… I know your voice…" Derivia said

"I'm really happy you know it…" Celestixia replied

Neltharion looked at her "We have a few questions to ask you." He said

Celestixia's smile widened "I know you do…" she replied

"First of all how old are you?" Neltharion asked

"I am 6,000 years old." Celestixia replied

"You were born before me?" Drogarion asked

Celestixia nodded "Are you like Drogarion?" Derivia asked

Celestixia looked at her "No I am not like Drogarion." She replied

"Then what are you?" Derivia asked

Celestixia took a deep breath "I'm one of your children Deriviagosa…" she replied

Deriviagosa's Neltharion's, Mariagosa's and Drogarion's eyes widened to that "How?" Derivia asked

"My name use to be Celestixia I was a bright blue like you until I was taken away." Celestixia replied

Deriviagosa looked into her eyes "What happened?" she asked

Celestixia looked down and sighed "I was taken by Cho'Gall originally to be a sacrifice to the old gods until * looks at Neltharion * you as Deathwing looked into my eyes and changed my fate." She replied

Neltharion's eyes widened to that "What?" he asked

"Deathwing had seen something in me * looks at Deriviagosa * he ordered that I was to become a Twilight Dragon so that's what they took me too…" Celestixia replied

Deriviagosa was in shock "But as I was being changed something went wrong it the process…" Celestixia continued

Mariagosa looked at her "What happened?" she asked

"It back fired."

"What?"

"The process back fired and I was able to keep my will mind and soul…"

Deriviagosa looked at her "So it was you how had been hiding among them?" she asked

Celestixia nodded "Tho My body was changed to this I will never be the same as I once was * looks down *" she replied

Deriviagosa moved to her and nuzzled her a little "its ok." She whispered

"I wish this never happened to me." Celestixia cried

"Things happen for a reason…"

"Ya know…"

Deriviagosa looked into her eyes "Can you tell us more?" she asked

Celestixia looked at Drogarion "They didn't know that I still have my old self they promoted me as Grim Batol's Guard." She replied

Derivia's and Drogarion's eyes widened "Sorry?" they asked

Neltharion moved to Derivia's side "I was there When * Looks at Neltharion again * Deathwing took a huge red egg into it." She replied

Drogarion's eyes widened even more "You were there, when my egg was taken there?" he asked

Celestixia nodded "Later on I was ordered to guard your egg until you hatched." She replied

"In the Name of the Titans!" Drogarion shouted

Everyone but Drogarion laughed to that "What?" Drogarion asked

"It's nothing…" Mariagosa replied

Drogarion looked at her "Drogarion it was when you betrayed Deathwing I realized I can do it too but I was hidden within them they didn't until now." Celestixia said

Drogarion looked at her "I see." He said

Celestixia smiles "Celestixia like Drogarion and Mariagosa do you have a Title?" Deriviagosa asked

Celestixia looked at her and nodded "I was called the Twilight of Hope not long ago but the Night Elves…" she replied

"That is different." Mariagosa replied

"I know it is Maria."

"But you like it?"

"Yes I do."

"Well then that well be your title for a long time."

Neltharion looked at her then remembered something "How did you know Ultraxion was here?" he asked

"I was watching him I followed him here he was 'hiding' in your Dragonshrine before he attacked Mariagosa." Celestixia replied

Neltharion looked at her in shock "That's where he was?" he asked

Celestixia nodded "N'zoth and contacted him there… that means he'll be revealed soon we must be prepared for it." She replied

"Wait N'zoth had made Contact with Ultraxion?!" Derivia asked

"Yes we need to be ready for the fight I'm sure that the Black Dragon well be helping us too…" Celestixia replied

"I'm sure of that I have talked to her before she left to I believe she said Pandaria?" Neltharion said

Derivia looked at him "Pandaria?" she asked

Neltharion looked at her "I know it's really confusing to me." He replied

"If you can contacted her tell her that N'zoth well be reveling himself soon and we'll need her help." Celestixia said

Neltharion nodded then they all prepared for the Battle on N'zoth while Neltharion tried to make contact to the Black Dragon.

**Me: Yes Celestixia was one of Deriviagosa's children she is 1,000 years older then Drogarion I hope you liked the back story for her and we are going to see that Black Dragon again and I'm going to have a little bit of her back story in it too :D... please review and fav**


	20. Chapter 20

Draconic Love

Blackwind of the Mists

Deep within the land of Panda in the Valley of the Four Wind there is a hidden cave in the mountains between the Valley and the Vale with in the cave there is a Black Dragon fast asleep she was purring in her sleep until she heared something she opened her eyes and looked around "What?" she asked herself

She heared it again she recognized the voice she connected into the land "Farther?" she asked

"Shaixia…" Neltharion said

"Why are you contacting me Father?" Shaixia asked

"We need your help N'zoth has made contact with Ultraxion" Neltharion replied

Her eyes widened "What?!" she asked

"Are you able to get here?" Neltharion asked

"I'm on my way father." She replied

Neltharion nodded and they left their connection she got up was what going to head when then "Mom?"

Shaixia looked to the side to see a young Black Dragon "What are you doing up?" she asked

"I can't sleep." The younger one replied

Shaixia sighed "Well I have to go * nuzzles her * I'll be back." She said

"Ok." the younger one replied

Shaixia then then flew into the air and headed for Dragonsblight she didn't know how the old God had contacted Ultraxion tho it didn't cloud her mind she arrived at Dragonsblight she landed hear the forest and headed for the Shrine tho she stopped, for she saw Ultraxion just getting out of his state she hidden herself away from him she watched him leave she then continued on her why but also making sure that Ultraxion did see her she made it and entered the Shrine once she was in Neltharion was the first to greet her "You made it." He said

She looked dat him "I had to father Ultraxion being contacted by N'zoth is not a good sigh." She replied

Neltharion nodded both on them headed further into the shrine everyone saw them Derivia walked to them "It's nice to see you again." She said

The Black Dragon smiled "Yes it is nice to see you all again." She replied

Derivia smiled "But we do not know your name." she said

"I'll say my name in time we really need to worry about N'zoth and Ultraxion right now." The Dragon replied

Deriviagosa nodded they all gathered at Alexstrasza's Temple. Alexstrasza, Ysera and Harmony were there Neltharion, Deriviagosa, Drogarion and Mariagosa entered Shaixia and Crystaixia waited to enter "So you are another freed Twilight Dragon right?" Shaixia asked

Celestixia looked at her "Yes I am." She replied "But I was really never changed."

"So I've heared." Shaiona replied

"I think you'll be entering first." Celestixia said

"Yes I well be… they'll finally know how I am after all these years." Shaiona replied

"I see." Celestixia said

Shaiona looked at her "Well I think it's time." She said

Celestixia nodded the Black Dragon began to walk in "Why did you call us Neltharion?" Ysera asked

"We have a really big problem right now…" Neltharion replied

"What is it?" Harmony asked

"Ultraxion and N'zoth"

Everyone looked to see the Black Dragon enter the room she walked into the center "Who are you?" Ysera asked

Shaixia looked around "I am one that has been forgotten for 20,000 years among my own flight." she replied

Everyone's eyes widened to that "How?" they asked

The Dragon looked at Neltharion "I'm one of Neltharion's vary first children." She said

Deriviagosa's eyes widened even more to that she looked at Neltharion Shaiona looked around again "I was taken away into Pandaria to fend for myself I've lived there for 20,000 years… My name is Shaiona." She continued

"How did you come to find us?" Ysera asked

"I old friend told me… I well defend my family." Shaiona replied then backed away beside her father

"But what is this about again." Alexstrasza asked

"Ultraxion had been in Contact with the Old God…" Neltharion replied

"What?!" they asked

"And um we have been in contact with our spy she is here now she wants to give us the information herself." Deriviagosa replied

They needed then Crystaixia walked in Ysera was taken back to see a Twilight Dragon tho Alexstrasza looked at her she did sense any element of her being a Twilight Dragon only of her body being purple Crystaixia walked into the center and looked at them "Life-Binder, Dreamer." She said

"So it was you that had been in contacted with us all these years." Alexstrasza asked

Celestixia nodded "I have been the one in contact with you all." She replied

"What is happening now?" Ysera asked

"When N'zoth had contacted Ultraxion I listened into their convection N'zoth knows that Neltharion is not Deathwing anymore and knows Deriviagosa was involved in it." Celestixia replied

Derivia and Neltharion's eyes widened to that "I have a feeling when N'zoth comes he is going to hunt them down." Celestixia continued

"We did need the old god to reveal himself in order to defeat him but I never thought it would be like that." Alexstrasza replied

Celestixia nodded "I don't know where he'll reveal himself but we must be prepared for it." She replied

Everyone nodded and they began to prepare for the battle to save the world.

**Me: that is that is the Black Dragon's history is one of Neltharion's first children and was left to fend for herself in Pandaria but I didn't give her whole past to you all but now they have to prepare for N'zoth's reveal I hope you liked this chapter... please review and fav**

**EDIT: Again I changed it to make more scene in the story :)**


	21. Chapter 21

Draconic Love

Shaiona's Past

Everyone had gone back to the shrine they all were getting ready for the night except for Shaiona, she had never see this many dragons in one area before tho her whole life it was mostly only her and her daughter she it was quite amusing to watch after a while it was just her, Neltharion and Deriviagosa that were still away Shaiona then got up and headed out of the shrine Neltharion watched her he thought this might be his chance to get to know her Derivia saw it too "Nel go after her…" she said

Neltharion looked at Derivia and nuzzled her "I'll be back if bit." He replied

Derivia smiled Neltharion then headed out of the shrine once he was out enough he saw her just sitting not too far away from the entrance "Shaiona?" he asked

Shaiona looked at him "Father." She replied

Neltharion moved to her she looked away and sighed "What are you doing out here?" she asked

"I was going to ask you the same thing…" Neltharion replied

Shaiona looked to what is around her "I just have a lot of my mind that's all." She said

Neltharion sat beside her "Like what?" he asked

Shaiona looked at him "I have never before in my life see so many dragons in one area." She replied

"I see."

"All of my life it's only been me and my young daughter."

"You have a daughter?"

Shaiona nodded "Where is she?" Neltharion asked

"I told her to stay in Pandaria… it's safer there for her…" Shaiona replied

Neltharion looked down "Your protecting her…" he said

"Yes * looks at him * you can say I am over protective but she needs to be safe." Shaiona replied

"What happened that you must protect her like this?" Neltharion asked

Shaiona looked away she didn't expect that at all she took a deep breath "It's time I told all of the truth." She replied

Neltharion looked at her "20,000 years ago after Onyxia and Nefarian was born I was after them, I had been with you and mother for I think 5 months before…"

"Before what?"

"Lyona came to me and she told me she was going to take my on an adventure I went along with it…"

(Flash Back)

Shaiona and the adult Dragon fell off to Pandaria once they were there the adult let her down and for a while they played in the forest but then Shaiona had been too busy playing with a rabbit the adult Dragon then lifted into the air and left. _Have fun trying to stay alive. _The Dragon thought

The Dragon was gone after Shaiona stopped she looked for the Adult Dragon witch she was not there Shaiona began to panic she was all alone no one there to take care of her she wondered the land trying to find somewhere to be safe for the night she found a place within a cave she got in it and tried to keep warm.

(Flack Back Ends)

Neltharion was shocked to hear that "I knew it then she left me there to die." Shaiona said

"Why did she do that?" Neltharion asked

"I don't even know." Shaiona replied "For hours I was trying to survive on my own then I was finally found by someone * looks at him * I was found by the king of a race called the Mogu."

"The Mo-what?" Neltharion asked

Shaiona laughed "Mogu they are a race of people that thirst for power and rule." She replied

"I see, and what was the kings' name?" Neltharion asked

"His name was Lei Shen, he was known as the Thunder King." Shaiona replied

"You see them as family?" he asked

Shaiona looked away and growled to the thought of that "He was anything but that to me." She growled

Neltharion looked at her funny "Yes Lei Shen took me in but I felt like a pet then a Dragon… I was at first allowed to explore his castle but over the years he then kept me in a huge room." She continued

"Well he might now wanted you to destroy anything as you grow…" Neltharion replied

Shaiona looked at him "I thought that too but that changed when * looks away and sighs * he had another Black Dragon…" she replied

Neltharion's eyes widened "He's name was Levion he was like me we were the same age I didn't know what Lei Shen's plan was then till the both of us were old enough * Looks at him * he forced us to mate with each other." She continued

Neltharion was in complete shock to that "You mean… like what Alexstrasza went through…" he said

Shaiona nodded "She was only months… Levion and I were in that state for years." She replied

Neltharion could feel anger start to rise within him by he remained calm "Did you both escape?" he asked

Shaiona looked away she closed her eyes and tears slowly started to fall out of them "We both had enough of it we fought the Mogu for our freedom we both did get out of the castle but I got into the air he tried to do the same but the Mogu rangers armed for me and Levion took the damage he sacrificed himself for me… I know that day I was the reason the world hadn't fallen when Deathwing took over you." She replied

Shaiona felt her tears come out of her eyes she was really sad about it Neltharion could see she was he nuzzled her a little "You loved him didn't you?" he asked

Shaiona nodded "I did with all my heart… the only thing I have now that is left of him * looks at him * is my daughter…" she replied

"Your daughter… belongs to him?" Neltharion asked

Shaiona nodded and looked away again "I can't lose her or I lose everyone about the one I loved…" she cried

Shaiona's tears were falling but she had not fallen into despair Neltharion looked at her Shaiona leaned into him "It'll be ok… tho you could of brought her here she would be a lot safer here than alone in Pandaria." He said

Shaiona looked at him "How?" she asked

"Deriviagosa can protect her as well as I can." Neltharion replied

Shaiona looked away for a minute before she looks at him again "Ok I'd have to call her she can fly on her own." She replied

Neltharion smiled "Call her…" he said

Shaiona nodded she then connected to her daughter in Pandaria she told her to come to Dragonsblight then they left their connection and waited after about 4 hours Shaixia sees her daughter flying towards her body was Black down my neck, belly and tail are red, she have blade on her tail she have six horns on my head making on her head, Shoulders and back she wear a silver choker around my neck and one on her tail she also wear two silver bracelets on my legs (is you can't guess it she looks like Cynder from the Legend of Spyro :P) she says her mother and flow to her she landed then looked at her "Mom." She said

Shaiona smiles "Come with me." She said

The Young Dragon nodded Shaiona then lead her daughter to the shrine Neltharion was there waiting for them once he say Shaiona he smiled then he saw the young dragon. _That must be her._ He thought

The Young dragon followed her mother until she say Neltharion she froze in place Shaiona looked at her "It's alright…" she said

The young dragon slow continued with her mother but never too her eyes off of him, Neltharion smiled at her Shaixia looked at him "Father this in my daughter Lyriona." She said

Neltharion looked at her before looking at Lyriona "Hello." He said

Lyriona just looked at him she was a little scared of him Shaixia nuzzled her face "No need to be scared he's your grandfather." She whispered

Lyriona looked at her mother then back at Nel "H-hi." She said

Neltharion smiled at her Shaiona looked at him "We should get back inside…" she said

Neltharion nodded he got up and walked into the shrine Shaiona and Lyriona followed him once they were inside Shaiona went to the side and laid down Lyriona laid next to her and fell asleep Shaiona smiled placed her wing over her laid her head down and fell asleep Neltharion saw that and smiled. _That's sweet._ He thought

Neltharion moved to Derivia he laid down cuddled to her laid his head on her neck and fell asleep.

**Me: Shaiona went through the same thing Alexstrasza went through with the Dragonmaw but it was a lot longer then Alexstrasza's imprisonment no one was looking for Shaiona she did manage to get away and save an egg which is Lyriona I really hope you like it... please review and fav**


	22. Chapter 22

Draconic Love

Derivia's Struggles

Ultraxion was heading for the Maelstrom, he was ordered to do so he know what was coming now he arrived there and waited the waters and the air felt dark and hazy Ultraxion knew it was not long now. He waited until something was happening in the middle of the Maelstrom the water and moving like a massive storm hitting the rocks and everything around it. _It is time._ Thought Ultraxion

Then the Water shot up in a water tornado then disappeared reviling a creature it looked like it lived in the depths of the ocean for years he turned to see Ultraxion he bowed to him "Master." He said

"There is no time for that Ultraxion… where is Neltharion?" it asked

Ultraxion looked at him "He is in Dragonsblight master…" Ultraxion replied

"I see… and is his 'mate' there too?" he asked

"Yes she is N'zoth." Ultraxion replied

"Hhh good work it is now time to end the Earth-Warder and his 'mate' from this world and the Hour of Twilight shall came to pass…" N'zoth said

Ultraxion nodded they he headed for Dragonsblight. Meanwhile Neltharion was still lying beside Deriviagosa who was fast asleep Shaiona was awake she still had her wing over her daughter she looked at Nel and Derivia she smiled. _It's nice to see him happy._ She thought

Neltharion nuzzled Derivia's face as she was starting to wake up she smiled and nuzzled back "Hay sleepy head." Nel teased

"Nel… really?" Derivia asked

Neltharion smiled "I have to see Alex you remain here I'll be back" he replied

Derivia nodded then Neltharion left to see Alexstrasza Shaiona watched him leave then she looked at Derivia "Deriviagosa…" she said

"Please call me Derivia… I rather be called that…" Derivia said

"Derivia I was wondering… how long have you known my father?" she asked

Derivia looked into her eyes "I knew him before Deathwing took control over his body…" she replied

"Then… you must have seen me before…?" Shaiona asked

"Not really… do you know my past with Malygos?" Derivia asked

"A little that you were mortal but I thought he changed you after my father went mad…" Shaiona replied

"I was changed a year before Deathwing came… Sindragosa was still alive but Malygos needed a secondary prime…" Derivia said

Shaiona's eyes widened "Why didn't he take one of the other Consorts to be that?" she asked

"He told me they were not special enough to be that… when he saw me in Dalaran he knew I was the one for it * looks away * but he told me that after he forced me into a Dragon…" Derivia said in a sad tone

Shaiona looked at her she could see she was upset about it. "What would have happened if he told you before that?" she asked

"I would have accepted it to be honest… I was kind of happy I became a Dragon… my life as a mortal was not what you'd think." Derivia replied

Shaiona looked at her funny "What do you mean?" she asked

Derivia sighed "It's hard to really say…" she replied

Shaiona carefully get up to not wake her daughter up she moved to her "You can tell me Derivia, I won't tell anyone." She said

Derivia looked away "I carry a lot on my shoulders then one know only for Father knows the truth…" she replied

"I see…" Shaiona said

Derivia looked away she lowered her head "It's a thing I don't really want to talk about…" she replied

Shaiona looked away "Ok I well not bother you about it…. You can tell me when you are ready…" she said

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Derivia then curled up and fell asleep Shaiona laid next her daughter and rested beside her.

**Me: N'ZOTH ALERT HE IS REVILED! Oh lord this is going to be interesting now N'zoth is out what is he planning? and Derivia tells Shaiona a little bit of her past with Malygos :P I did change her past I have fixed it in the first, second and fourth chapters so if you want to see it reread those chapters :D please review and fav**


	23. Chapter 23

Draconic Love

The Old God

Ultraxion had just gotten to Dragonsblight he was not looking for the shrine of Neltharion and Deriviagosa he knew about the place but had no clue to where it was he had to find Deriviagosa he searched but no luck he then headed for Wyrmrest Temple he saw Neltharion there talking to Alexstrasza he went to listen in of the conversation "Nel We do not know when or where the Old God well revile himself…" Alexstrasza said

"I know but I want to keep Derivia safe…" Neltharion replied

_He's already out you idiots. _Ultraxion thought

Then Shaiona entered the chamber Ultraxion's eyes widened to see her again Neltharion looked at her "Shaiona, what's wrong?" he asked

_Shaiona? That's her name?_ Ultraxion asked himself

"Father I have just sensed something within the Maelstrom… Something of great evil." Shaiona said

Neltharion's and Alexstrasza's eyes widened to that "Are you telling us N'zoth is at the Maelstrom?" Alexstrasza asked

"I think so Life-Binder * looks at Nel * what do we do?" Shaiona asked

"I don't know… I need to keep Deriviagosa safe that is my top priority… I cannot let Ultraxion touch her." Neltharion replied

Shaiona nodded "I'll get back to the shrine an….. * looks around * we're not alone…" she said

Neltharion became a little uneasy about that Shaiona began to move to where Ultraxion was hiding he tried to get more hidden by flying up away from the temple by she saw him and growled and looked at Neltharion "Father get to Deriviagosa now!" she said

Neltharion looked at her then nodded he left Alexstrasza was confused to this "What is going on?" she asked

"I don't know how Ultraxion was able to be hidden from my senses, he is here and I know what he is looking for." Shaiona replied

Alexstrasza's eyes widened "How the heck did he get into my temple?" she asked

"I never know that Life-Binder, but he is here because of N'zoth they need Deriviagosa but I do not know the rest of it." Shaiona replied

"Why Derivia?" Alexstrasza asked

"I rather not saw but I do know that we must protect her at all costs." Shaiona replied

Alexstrasza nodded they left meantime Neltharion just got to the shrine he entered it Celestixia and Derivia looked at him "Nel? What is it?" Derivia asked

"I needed to see if you were still in here." He replied

"Nel… what's going on?" Derivia asked

Crystaixia knew why he was being protective "Neltharion where is Shaiona and Alexstrasza?" she asked

Neltharion looked at her "Trying to find Ultraxion he is in Dragonsblight… they are going to get him away from us…" he replied

Deriviagosa's eyes widened to that she got up "What is he trying to do?" she asked

"I don't know Derivia." Neltharion replied

"You both need to get away to a place he or N'zoth can find you…" Celestixia said

"Why?" Derivia asked

"N'zoth sent Ultraxion to capture you and take you to him." Celestixia replied

Derivia and Neltharion's eyes widened to that "I think I know the rest from that point if they get her…" Neltharion said

Crystaixia nodded "Ok where should we go?" Derivia asked

"To a place they can't find you both until we are ready to fight the Old God and Ultraxion." Celestixia replied

Neltharion and Deriviagosa nods Celestixia looks to the side "Harmony can you stay with them as well?" she asked

Harmony nodded "I can." She replied

Then the three of them left for get away from N'zoth's and Ultraxion's plans meantime Shaixia had found Ultraxion she was attacking him the two fought are quite a while but as Ultraxion was about to attack her face… _Ultraxion stop wasting time Deriviagosa and Neltharion are on the move stop them!_ N'zoth said to him

_As you command master._ Ultraxion replied as he looked at Shaixia

Ultraxion flew off Shaixia followed she knew that he was trying to find Derivia and Neltharion again she was not going to let him find them easily she used her powers of earth of him but he was dodging her attacks she growled to this "You can try all you like but you cannot stop me from my tack." Ultraxion said

"You'll never get to them Ultraxion!"

Ultraxion looked but he was hit in the face he landed hard of the ground he was held down he tried to get up and fight them but one was stronger than him he roared but couldn't get up he looked to see is was is was Alexstrasza that was holding him down "Alexstrasza… nice to see you are around…" he said

"Cut the drama Ultraxion!" she growled

Ultraxion grinned "I'm not the only one that is looking for Deriviagosa…" he said

Shaixia was still there her eyes widened and to headed towards where Neltharion and Deriviagosa were running off meantime Neltharion, Deriviagosa and Harmony were in the air heading out of Northrend when they were suddenly attacked they were surrounded by faceless minions Neltharion Growled "I should of known." He said

Derivia and Harmony stayed with Neltharion as he was trying to protect them then Shaixia came from the sky like a fireball she landed in front of Neltharion and when she did the earth shook making the minions fall to the ground "Shaixia?" Derivia asked

"Ultraxion… he said he was not the only one after you both… I had to get to you." Shaixia replied

Neltharion nodded that they take flight again and leave Northrend to get to a safe place for Deriviagosa and Neltharion.

**Me: Ok What dose N'zoth with Deriviagosa? well Neltharion help get her to safety or well N'zoth get her? find out please review and fav**


	24. Chapter 24

Draconic Love

The Sunwell's Guardian

Once Neltharion, Deriviagosa, Harmony and Shaixia got away from N'zoth's Faceless minions they got into a hidden cave Shaixia made why for the others to get in once they were she looked around before entering herself Neltharion and Derivia were next to each other she was shaking a little Neltharion was trying to comfort her she cowered into him "Shh it's ok Derivia I'm here." Neltharion whispered to her

Derivia cuddled into him then Neltharion wrapped his wings around her and nuzzled into her neck that calmed her down a bet, Harmony and Shaixia stayed near the entrance to make sure that they were not followed, meanwhile Ultraxion was trying to find N'zoth's minions he did find them they were just getting up now Ultraxion landed near them they looked at him "Did you find them?" Ultraxion asked

They nodded "Well where are they?" Ultraxion asked again

_Another black dragon got them away from us…_ one whispered to him

Ultraxion looked away and growled "Shaixia…" he replied

_What do we do? We lost them?_ Another faceless minion asked

_Give up?_ Said another

Ultraxion glared "Give up?!" she growled

The minions looked at him "Do you know what the master dose to those who fail him?" Ultraxion asked

The minions just looked at him "He well kill us if we don't get him Deriviagosa! Failure of NOT an option!" Ultraxion growled

Some of the minions just looked at him. _Ultraxion…_

Ultraxion looked at one of them who was a little ways from them "What is it?" he asked

_I saw them heading for Borean Tundra._ It said

Ultraxion looked at the minion then towards Borean Tundra with a grin of his face "Let's move out we have to get Deriviagosa for N'zoth!" he said

Ultraxion lifted into the air he and the minions left for Borean Tundra, meanwhile Harmony, Shaixia, Neltharion and Deriviagosa were still resting in the cave Derivia and Nel were cuddling to each other and fast asleep Harmony was falling asleep but she tried not to Shaixia looked at her "Harmony… go rest I'll take it on my own from here." She said

Harmony looked at her "Ok… Shaixia." She replied and went to rest

Shaixia kept a look out for anything that could harm them then a shadow of a dragon fell upon her Shaixia looked up to see the dragon heading to them she readied herself just in case, the Dragon landed and looked at Shaixia, Shaixia looked at the Dragon "Who are you?" she asked

The dragon smiled "I'm a friend of Derivia's I'm here at her request…" she replied

"I see." Shaixia replied

Shaixia then let the Dragon by she followed behind her Shaixia and the Dragon entered the area Neltharion and Derivia were now awake they both looked at them "Lyrraa." Derivia said

Neltharion and Shaixia looked at her funny Derivia got up and moved to her "Hay Derivia." Lyrraa replied

Deriviagosa hugged her and smiled "Thanks for coming." She said

"Derivia mind telling us who this is?" Neltharion asked

Derivia and Lyrraa pulled away from each other and looked at him "Nel, Shaixia this is an old friend of mine Lyrraa Moonshadow." She replied

Neltharion looked at Lyrraa "It's nice to meet you Earth-Warder." Lyrraa said

"Moonshadow? A dragon with the name Moonshadow?" Shaixia asked

"Well… technically I'm not a dragon …" Lyrraa replied

Neltharion and Shaixia looked at her stunned "What?" they asked

"Lyrraa is the Sunwell's guardian and the dragon part…" Derivia said

"I have the power to turn into any dragon in the world…" Lyrraa replied

Neltharion was still stunned to that "Even an aspect?" he asked

Lyrraa nodded "Yes even an Aspect like you…" she replied

"Interesting * looks at Derivia * is this why you called her to come?" Shaixia asked

"Yes Lyrraa is a really tough girl to beat in the form of a dragon…" Derivia replied

"In this case I'm going to have to use the form I used on the Lich King…" Lyrraa said

"What dragon did you turned into for that?" Neltharion asked

Lyrraa looked at him "Funny you're the one that asked that…" she replied

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Well… I turned into Deathwing…" Lyrraa replied

Neltharion's eyes widened to that he was not expecting that "You what?" he asked

"Actually I use to mess with the Twilight's Hammer with it…" Lyrraa replied

Neltharion looked away in thought then he looked at her "How can you tho?" he asked

Lyrraa looked at him "It's hard to explain…" she replied

"I see." Neltharion replied

Shaixia looked at Deriviagosa "Is there another reason she's here Deriviagosa?" she asked

"She there is." Derivia replied then looked at Lyrraa

"Derivia told me that Ultraxion is around… I can help in a battle against him." Lyrraa said

Neltharion and Shaixia looked at her "I can turned into him…" Lyrraa continued

Neltharion's eyes widened "Ok but how does that help us?" a voice said

Lyrraa, Derivia, Neltharion and Shaixia looked to see Drogarion walking to them "When I turn into an Aspect or even a dragon like you. Mariagosa and even Ultraxion I sound like them and even have the same abilities as the Dragon I turn into." Lyrraa replied

"I'll like to see that… have you been as Ultraxion before?" Neltharion asked

"No the form I have used the most was in fact Deathwing…" Lyrraa replied

"I see…" Neltharion replied

"I can show you if you want…" Lyrraa said

Drogarion then remembered that he did see her as Deathwing before and he thought it would be interesting if Neltharion saw it to "Ok fine…" Neltharion replied

Lyrraa smiled, she backed away to have a lot of room she looked down "Aspect... DEATH!" she said

Suddenly she was surrounded back light and dark energies completely covering her form Neltharion and Shaixia didn't know how this worked but they looked at this with wide eyes the energies grow bigger and started to disappear then two black and dark orange color in them they extended like a Dragon was roaring the energies disappeared reviling Lyrraa in the form of Deathwing the Destroyer to which both Nel and Shaixia just stared at her in shock to this Lyrraa opened her eyes they were not fiery red they were golden like the sun she looked at them "See I told you…" she said even sounding like Deathwing

"But are you worried about the old gods?" Neltharion asked

"They can't control me the Sunwell protects me from there whispers." She replied

Neltharion looked at her she still couldn't believe this but he remember when he was being controlled his evil side was really powerful, Lyrraa then changed out of the form to her high elf form and they all waited for the right time to strike the Old God himself.

**Me: Man I am sorry for the delay I've now started a Spyro the Dragon story and all my Idea's are on that story :P and I know Lyrraa is not a Dragon but she can become any Dragon she wants to be and of course Deathwing is her most powerful form :P but the Sunwell grants her that power and protects her from the Old Gods I really hope you like this chapter**


	25. Chapter 25

Draconic Love

Painful Memories

That Night everyone have stayed in the cave for the night as everyone was sound asleep Deriviagosa was softly whimpering and moving her head she then opened her eyes and looked around she sighed "Why do I keep seeing that?"

She then lifted her head and looked to see Neltharion sound asleep beside her she smiled at him then she sat up looking around again, then she got up and started to move away her tail and nudge Neltharion a little it woke him up he opened his eyes to see Derivia moving away he lifted his head up and looked at her. _Where is she going?_ He thought

Deriviagosa when was not in his sight anymore he got up and went to follow her, Deriviagosa walked into a deeper place of the cave she laid down and laid her head on the ground in thought._ Why does that memory keep coming to me?_ She asked herself

Derivia sighed as tears slowly fell out of her eyes "Derivia…"

Deriviagosa looked to see Neltharion moving to her "Nel… I thought you were asleep…" she said

Neltharion moved right to her "I was till your tail nudged me…" he replied

Derivia looked away "Oh…" she said

Neltharion laid next to her "Derivia? Is there something bothering you?" he asked

Deriviagosa closed her eyes as tears slowly fell out of her eyes Neltharion nuzzled her face "Shh it's ok I'm here…" he whispered

Derivia leaned into it and purred lowly "You can tell me Derivia…" he continued

"I… I can't…" she replied in a whisper

Neltharion could tell that whatever was bothering her she didn't want him to know but he wanted to help her in any way he can they both laid their heads down as they locked eyes "Derivia I'm always here for you… you know that…" Neltharion said

"I know * looks down * but I just can't say it…" Derivia replied

"Ok… Derivia *nuzzles her *" Neltharion replied

Deriviagosa nuzzled him back then they both laid their heads down for the night…

*into the Dream*

Neltharion slowly opens his eyes to find himself in a green he smiled it had been a while since he was here he got up and walked thought the place he looked around he did notice that Derivia was not with him "Derivia?" he asked

"She's not here Nel but she is safe… for now…" a voice replied

Neltharion knew that voice he looked to see his little sister looking at him "Ysera…" he said

Ysera looked at her brother in his eyes "Nice of you visit me big brother." She replied

"Ysera we am I the only one here with you? Where is Derivia?" Neltharion asked

"She's where she was when you came here Nel… she's fine…" Ysera

"Why am I here?" Neltharion asked

"I know that Derivia is hurting in sleep… and she isn't telling you what's wrong…" Ysera replied

Neltharion looked at her "What? How did you… never mind…" he replied

Ysera laughed and moved to him Neltharion continued to look at her "You want to know what is bothering her…" Ysera said

"Do you know?" Neltharion asked

Ysera nodded "What is it?" Neltharion asked again

"It's a memory… a very painful memory." Ysera replied

Neltharion looked at her "A memory? Do you know what of?" he asked

"That she well have to tell you… when she is ready…" Ysera replied

"Why can't you tell me?" Neltharion asked

"I don't really know what memory she is seeing again and again." Ysera replied

"I see…" Neltharion replied

"Nel she well tell you just give her time…" Ysera said

Neltharion looked into the eyes of his sister "Ok… I well…" he replied

Ysera looked into his eyes "And while you wait be close to her Nel… she well need it…" she said

Neltharion nodded "Go, it's time you go back to her… keep her safe she needs you now…" Ysera said as her and Dream start to disappear

*Out of the Dream*

Neltharion opens his eyes, lifts his head and looks to see Derivia beside him asleep, he heared low whimpers coming from her he wrapped his wing around her and moved his face to hers "I'm here for you Derivia… I'll keep you safe…" he whispered

Neltharion then heared a purr escape Derivia's lips he smiled and laid his head on her neck and watched over her for the rest of the night.

**Me: Yes I had Nel go into the Dream to talk to Ysera and what is Derivia seeing over and over again? find out please review and fav**


	26. Chapter 26

Draconic Love

Fate Intertwines

Neltharion, Deriviagosa, Harmony, Lyrraa and Shaixia had been on the run for a few days now, they have encountered Ultraxion and the Faceless Army a few times but they have escaped every time they have encountered them. Derivia's Memory had been hunting her mind for a long time but it was getting worse she didn't know what to do, she know that Neltharion was worried about her she finally decided to tell him of her nightmare… they all were in a cave hidden away from anyone. Deriviagosa and Neltharion were together away from everyone else Derivia was snuggled into his chest Neltharion had his wings around her nuzzling her and trying to comfort her. _I must tell him…_ Derivia thought

The Night was coming fast Derivia was laying down she wanted to sleep but at the same time she didn't she didn't want her memory hurting her again, Neltharion watched her he wrapped his wing around Derivia lifted her head looked at his wing then at him they both looked into eyes for a while "You ok Derivia?" he asked

Derivia looked away "It's ok… I'm here for you…" Neltharion whispered

Deriviagosa closed her eyes and took a deep breath "Nel…" she replied lowly

Neltharion looked at her "Yes?" he asked

Deriviagosa looked at him "It's time… I showed you what been wrong with me…" she replied

Neltharion looked into her eyes "Ok." He replied

Derivia looked at him before she lifted her claw to his face, Neltharion didn't know what she was doing then Derivia's eyes locked with his and they both went into a vision.

*Into the Vision* **(And this part is for 18 and older so please do not read it)**

Neltharion and Derivia were in Grim Batol in the Cell of the Life-Binder, Neltharion didn't know why they were here he looked at Derivia "What are we doing-? He asked

"Why doesn't he let me go?"

Neltharion looked to see Derivia's past self being frustrated and walking around in the Cell Neltharion looked at his funny "This was a long time ago Nel… I had given Deathwing all the information I thought he needed and thought it was over but I was wrong… so wrong." Derivia said

Neltharion looked at her, Derivia looked at him "What do you mean?" he asked

Then Neltharion, Deriviagosa heared the gate way into the cell open through past Derivia slowly turned her head to him, they locked eyes past Derivia's were showing fear to the way Deathwing was looking at her she backed away from him "Nice to see your awake now…" Deathwing said

Neltharion watched not really knowing what was going to happen "W-wh…. what do you want from me?" Past Derivia said in fear

Deathwing looked into her eyes Neltharion could see that Deathwing liked the fear in her eyes and Deathwing slowly started to move closer to her "Let's just say I has other plans for you…" he replied

Neltharion was not liking the way he said that Deriviagosa watched with him tears were slowly falling out of her eyes she moved closer to Nel, Past Derivia continued to back away from Deathwing not knowing what he was going to try or do to her she backed into a wall Deathwing was moving closer and closer to her, once he was he was really close to her she didn't want him that close she attacked him by smacking him in the face Deathwing growled in pain and moved away a little Derivia moved away from him heading for the exit, but Deathwing quickly grabbed her tail with him mouth Derivia cried in pain as he pulled her back in front of him "You're not getting away Deriviagosa…" he said

Neltharion growled "They can't hears us love…" Deriviagosa said

Neltharion looked at her again before he looked at this again, past Derivia looked at him as he was again coming close to her, she brought her head up to him and used her breath weapon on him trying really hard to get him away from her, Deathwing then roared and attacked her to make her stop, Derivia closed her eyes and cried in pain "I'll make this easy for you… don't fight me and you won't get hurt." He said

Neltharion's eyes widened to that past Derivia looked at him in even more fear past Deriviagosa used her tail to smack him away from her, Deathwing growled and Derivia get up and lifted into the air and used her Frostfire breath on him again Deathwing growled "Going to do this the hard why I see." He said "Two can play that Deriviagosa!"

Deathwing leaped at her Derivia didn't get away in time he tackled her to the ground and pinned her down Derivia struggled under him and tears fell out of her eyes "No please…" she cried

Neltharion was stunned to this he Felt Deriviagosa leaning into him he looked at her and she was crying he wrapped his wings around her then looked back up to see Deathwing pushed past Derivia up to the wall "You are mine Deriviagosa I can do whatever I want to you." He said as he pressed his lips against her neck

Derivia looked away tears of horror and fear flowed out of her eyes, she tried to kick Deathwing off her but he was closing in on her, Deathwing licked her dragon scaled neck he brought himself closer to her body, pinning her to the wall "You're going to enjoy this even if I have to force you to." He whispered into her ear

Neltharion was in shock to hear him say that he never thought that he would say that at all. Past Derivia whimpered and cried as Deathwing continued to lick her neck she tried to push him on his chest to get him away from her but it was not working "My… how my little mate has grown..." he purred

Neltharion growled to Deathwing calling her that "DON'T CALL HER THAT!" he roared

"Don't call me that!" Past Derivia growled

"Shh… relax my little mate." Deathwing whispered

Neltharion growled again "Let me go…" Past Derivia begged "Let go!"

"Why should I do anything to your friends when I have you here to play with instead?" Deathwing asked

Neltharion was stunned to that, Past Derivia cried and growled shutting her eyes tightly she let out a gasp as Deathwing bound her claws into the wall she couldn't move she cried, Deathwing's body was now really, really close to hers he was still licking her neck she just looked away, Deathwing brought one of his claws around her body and the other on her snout and turned it to make her look at him Derivia didn't want to look at him she kept her eyes closed. Deathwing growled then he kissed her to which past Derivia was taken by surprise she opened her eyes looking at him confused and shocked, Deathwing pulled away from her "Ahhh, there's those beautiful eyes of yours…" he said

Neltharion felt Deriviagosa curl herself into him and kept his wings around her and trying to calm her down. Past Derivia had a lot of fear to this, Deathwing then smiled at her he placed his other claw on her snout, feeling around. He went to touch her horns, Derivia kept her eyes on him not knowing what might happen Deathwing then brought his claw back down to her chest feeling her heart pounding inside her he looked into her eyes half-casted and smiled "Just relax…" he said

Derivia whimpered again only for it to become a loud scream as Deathwing slammed himself into her, she closed her eyes tightly her screams echoed around the Cell Deathwing groaned and smiled it had been a while since he had done this with a female he missed it. Derivia struggled under him she wanted this to be over she opened her eyes slightly she looked at Deathwing she could tell he was enjoying this "To long… to long since I've done this…" he said lowly

Neltharion couldn't believe it he just couldn't believe what he was seeing he looked at Deriviagosa in his wings he again tried to calm her down. Past Derivia closed her eyes again she screamed again as he began to move in and out of her, Neltharion looked up again he could see that this was a vary pain memory for Derivia and he now understood why she didn't want to tell him about it, he saw the past Derivia was in shock, Pain and fear then Neltharion hear her let out a moaned and her face went red Deathwing grinned and moved to her ear "I told you… you'll enjoy this…" he whispered

Neltharion knew why she let it out and he really didn't want to think about it. Deathwing continued his actions in the same spot over and over enjoying himself, past Derivia was starting to loss her conscious "Pl-please s-st-stop…" she cried

Deathwing looked at her "Why? I'm just starting to enjoy this…" he replied as he again licking her neck

Neltharion growled to that, Past Derivia whimpered to that, he hit her in the spot again she throw her head back "De-Deathwing!" she cried and moaned his name

Neltharion looked away again to that but Deathwing's smile widen to her moaning his name he loved to hear it coming from her like that past Derivia continued to scream and moan Deathwing's name tears falling out of her eyes like crazy. _Neltharion why? Why are you doing this to me?! _She cried to herself

Neltharion's eyes widened and looked up to hearing his name from her Deriviagosa looked at him "You heared it… didn't you?" she asked

Neltharion looked at her again he was speechless to her, finally Deathwing grabbed a hold of Derivia's past self and groaned as he released into her body Derivia teased up as he did so, she gasped as he pulled out of her and panted really hard trying to catch her breath Deathwing unbound her claws she fell to the floor upon that, Deathwing looked at her before he lifted her up a bit and moved her into a sleeping like pose. Derivia was in way to much pain to do anything about it she let him move her, once she was where he wanted he laid next to her "Rest now my little mate…" he said in a low tone while nuzzling her

Past Derivia closed her eyes and she felt the nature of sleep take a hold of her and as she was she felt Deathwing wrap a wing around her and pulled her head towards him then the Dream world took over her mind.

*Out of the Vision* **(It's over now)**

Deriviagosa pulled away from him Neltharion was stunned to this he looked at her "I'm sorry…" Derivia said as she lowered her head

Neltharion lifted her head they looked into each other's eyes "What for? It wasn't your fault Derivia." He replied

"But…" she replied

"But nothing Derivia…" he said

Deriviagosa looked away from him "I blamed you for it…" she replied

Neltharion sighed he kissed her Derivia looked at him before she kissed back and she let lose a purr they kissed for a while then Neltharion pulled away "You didn't know then…" he whispered

Derivia looked into his eyes before she looked down again "It's the past now Derivia… I'm here with you now you don't need to be scared…" Neltharion continued

"I'm sorry Nel but *sighs* I don't know how to say this…" Derivia replied

Neltharion lifted her head she looked at him "What do you mean?" he asked

"After that happened I was in the dream with Ysera…" Derivia replied

"I see…" he said

Derivia looked away from him Neltharion could see something she wasn't ok with "You know I love you…" she said

Neltharion nodded "Yes I do…" he replied

Deriviagosa looked at him "But you don't know for how long…" she said

Neltharion looked at her Derivia moved one of her claws onto his then looked into his eyes "I've loved you since the day we met…" she continued

Neltharion just looked into her eyes "All those years you were gone… I was heartbroken I had never came out like Malygos did after what happened." Derivia continued

"You were scared…" Neltharion replied

Deriviagosa nodded "I kept my feelings for you hidden from Malygos I was scared that if he knew *looks down* he would hurt me…" she said

Neltharion could see in her eyes she had a painful life as a dragon he nuzzled her face Derivia purred again "But what doesn't this have to do with you in the dream?" he asked

Derivia looked at him "Ysera knew about my feelings for years…" she replied

"She saw them I guess?" Neltharion asked

Deriviagosa nodded "Every day for ten thousand years I dream you would come back to us… to me…" she replied

"You dream came true…" Neltharion said

Deriviagosa looked away "I was the only one that never gave up all those years * looks at him * that was how much I love you… Ysera… *looks away* Ysera…" she said

"Shh *nuzzle her face more* it's ok." Neltharion replied

Derivia then took a deep breath "Ysera said I needed to let you go." She said

Neltharion looked into her eyes "I couldn't do that… I just couldn't." Derivia continued

"If you did… I would have been still stuck inside Deathwing." Neltharion replied

Deriviagosa looked at him "I need to tell you something Derivia…" Neltharion continued

"What is it?" she asked

"When you said my name in your mind… what that the first time you did that?" he asked

Derivia looked away "Yes…" she replied

"I heared you that day…" Neltharion whispered

Derivia's eyes widened and looked at him "I heared your voice." Neltharion continued

"But… how?" she asked

"All those years I never stopped thinking about you… I thought you were dead and all I could hear was the voices of the Old Gods and Deathwing mocking me and torturing me… I thought I was helpless and would never see the light of day…" Neltharion replied

Derivia's eyes widened to that "When I heared your voice again I thought I had died and got to you… to find you were in Deathwing's hold, I followed your voice every time he was near you it was the only way I knew I could see you again." Neltharion continued

"Till the day you broke out the first time to tell me the truth…" Deriviagosa replied

"Yes…" he said

Derivia looked at him before she nuzzled her face under his chain Neltharion smiled "I love you Neltharion." Derivia said

"I love you to Deriviagosa." Neltharion replied

Neltharion and Deriviagosa nuzzled one another before they cuddled into each other Neltharion wrapped his wings around her and they both fell asleep.

**Me: Wow If Derivia never said Neltharion's name in her mind the two being together now would of never happened it was meant to happened all that pain Deriviagosa went thought for him to hear her voice again I hope you like this chapter :) please review and fav**


	27. Chapter 27

Draconic Love

He Well Have Her!

Ultraxion was getting really frustrated with the faceless minions with him every time they get close to getting Deriviagosa they escaped them Ultraxion didn't want to deal with the minions anymore N'zoth was getting impatient and Ultraxion knew that if they didn't get Deriviagosa soon he was going to get it. _ULTRAXION!_

Ultraxion jumped to that "Crap." He said _N'zoth I…_

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET OUT THERE AND GET DERIVIAGOSA!_ N'zoth growled

_We try but every time we get near to getting her they escape us…_ Ultraxion replied

N'zoth calmed his rage down a bet. _Fine but you must get her I want to see why she and Neltharion are together and she is the answer to it…_ he replied

_Yes master…_ Ultraxion said

_And Ultraxion…. Go by yourself… I'll call my minions to me…_ N'zoth replied

Ultraxion nodded and he headed out to find them of his own, meanwhile Neltharion, Deriviagosa and the others were still heading out of Northrend to escape Ultraxion and his minions Deriviagosa stayed close to Neltharion not wanting to be away from his side. They were close to getting out of the area they stopped for a while to rest, Neltharion looked at Derivia her again she snuggled into him and let a purr escape her lips they laid next to one other Derivia was sound asleep and Neltharion was awake watching over her Shaiona was awake too, to make sure they were not followed Deriviagosa was really snuggled into Neltharion "Father…" Shaiona said

Neltharion looked up at her "Yes?" he asked

"When we get to the shore you have Deriviagosa must fly away from Northrend." Shaiona replied

"What about you and the others?" Neltharion asked

"I'll be here making sure Ultraxion doesn't find you both and keeping the flight safe…" Shaiona replied

"If that is hot it is to be… so be it then." Neltharion replied

Shaiona nodded and she headed back to Harmony and Lyrraa but then she stopped dead and span her head around "Shaiona?" Neltharion asked

Shaiona growled and turned around "Get out of here, NOW!" she said

Lyrraa looked towards Shaiona she then got up and moved to her, Neltharion then got up and woke Deriviagosa up she opened her eyes "W-what?" she asked

"Deriviagosa go with Neltharion NOW!" Shaiona shouted

Deriviagosa then got up and looked up her eyes widened then she and Neltharion ran for it. Shaiona and Lyrraa were beside each other "How do you do this, black whelp?!" a voice growled

"I can sense your Twilight Filth Ultraxion… you can't hide from me!" Shaiona replied

Ultraxion came down to their level and he glared at them "Well you can't stop Him Shaiona… he WELL get what he wants!" he growled

"Not on our watch Ultraxion!" Lyrraa growled

"And on this World are you to say that?" Ultraxion asked

"I don't need to answer that…" Lyrraa replied

"I don't have time for games! I well got and N'zoth wants and he well have her!" Ultraxion growled

Shaixia charged at him but Ultraxion lifted into the air and used his breath weapon on her and Lyrraa they growled and blocked his attacked once it was gone they looked p but Ultraxion was not there "Lyrraa *looks at her* go to the Sunwell see with you can see what is going on in the Maelstrom I'll find Ultraxion and get him away from Deriviagosa and Neltharion." Shaixia said

Lyrraa nodded and headed for the Sunwell, Shaixia lifted into the air and went to find Ultraxion, Meanwhile Deriviagosa and Neltharion were leaving Northrend heading for Kalimdor they got there and they went to hide in Mount Hyjal "Come on Derivia in here…" Neltharion called

Deriviagosa went to go to him but she couldn't she looked around herself "Derivia come on…" Neltharion called asked

"I… I can't move." she cried

Neltharion looked at her funny but then he saw something form around her he started to panic "Derivia! Grab my claw!" he called holding his claw to her

Suddenly Deriviagosa felt something start to pull her away from Neltharion she cried, Deriviagosa tried to reach to him but whatever was pulling her was stronger than her "NELTHARION!" she called

"DERIVIA!" Neltharion cried

They both tried to reach for each other but Derivia was pulled out of sight Neltharion could hear her voice calling him but he lost sigh "NO DERIVIAGOSA!" he cried

But her voice disappeared into thin air tears started to fall out of his eyes he failed to keep her safe he sat down and lowered his head "Oh why are you upset Deathwing?" a voice said

Neltharion raised his head and growled he hated being called by that name and he knew who said it "Ultraxion!" he growled

Ultraxion came into his line of sight Neltharion glared "My, my you are not happy father…" Ultraxion replied

"I'm not your father Ultraxion!" Neltharion growled "Where is SHE?!"

"Whoa calm down there…" Ultraxion replied

Neltharion got up and growled again "WHERE IS DERIVIAGOSA?!" he shouted

"You should know where she is not Deathwing…" Ultraxion replied

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Neltharion growled and charged at him

Ultraxion jumped into the air Neltharion looked at him "If you ever want to see her again… come to the Maelstrom…" Ultraxion replied

Ultraxion flew away Neltharion glared as he watched him leave now he knew where is lover was "N'ZOTH YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" he growled

"Big brother?"

Neltharion turned his head to see Alexstrasza and Ysera there Neltharion looked away "What happened?" Alexstrasza asked

"She's gone… I failed her!" Neltharion replied

Alexstrasza looked at him funny but Ysera knew exactly why he meant she walked to him and put one of her claws on his shoulder Neltharion looked at him "We'll get her back don't worry." She said

Neltharion looked away and closed his eyes it took Alexstrasza a while to figure it out once she did she felt bad for him they all went back to Northrend to make a plan to get Deriviagosa back.

**Me: Oh no Deriviagosa is captured... what will happen next please review and fav**


	28. Chapter 28

Draconic Love

N'zoth the Old God

Deriviagosa groans a little and slowly opens her eyes she finds herself upon a platform she lifted her head and looked around she knew where she was she then cast a spell on herself for just in case anyone would see her it would look like she was still asleep she tried to get up but she felt a tug on her neck she looked to see she was chained to the wall she looked around again "What is going on?" he asked but in a whisper

Suddenly the ground shook Deriviagosa looked into the whirlpool of the Maelstrom not knowing what was going on than a creature came out of the water Derivia looked at it, it turned to her direction her eyes widened in fear. _That face… I know that face!_ She thought

N'zoth looked at her tho he only saw the spell of her still asleep, Derivia cowered in fear to him "Ultraxion…" the Old god said

Derivia then saw the Twilight Dragon come to them she stayed there in fear "Yes master?" he asked

"I thought you said she would be away by now!" N'zoth replied

Ultraxion looked at her "She should be I don't understand why she isn't…" he replied

Ultraxion moved to her Deriviagosa then got herself ready to run Ultraxion broke the chain Derivia's spell broke and she bolted for it "What the-?" Ultraxion asked

Deriviagosa ran as fast as she could but a huge hand slammed down blocking her path she then turned and tried to get the other why but the same thing happened she was trapped she looked into the face of the old god and she backed away in fear "Oh no…" she whispered

N'zoth looked into her eyes there was something about her that was familiar to him but he couldn't focus on it he saw fear in her eyes "You are scared of me… good…" he said

Deriviagosa just couldn't get her eyes off him she thought she would never see that face again memories of her life before Malygos came back to her and she was really scared Deriviagosa then wrapped her wings around herself N'zoth didn't know what she was doing "GET AWAY FROM ME!" she shouted

Derivia's body shot and massive blast around her making N'zoth back away from her Ultraxion was hit as well Deriviagosa then ran for it again spreading her wings and trying to lift into the air but Ultraxion recovered and stopped her from escaping he grabbed her and threw her to the ground Deriviagosa landed hard she tried to get up and Ultraxion held her down she tried to fight but he was too strong for her. N'zoth was a little stunned to her stubbornness he looked into her eyes Derivia looked at him again "Why do I feel like I know you?" he asked

"Maybe because she is Neltharion's 'mate'…" Ultraxion replied

"No… I feel like I know her from before but it can't be… she died years ago…" N'zoth replied

Deriviagosa looked at Ultraxion then back at N'zoth she then knew that he didn't know of Derivia's past with Malygos but if she was in her mortal form he would know her "But let us see what you looking in your other form shall we?" N'zoth asked

Deriviagosa growled and put up a barrier around her body and mind N'zoth tried to force her to transform but it was not working he didn't understand why Deathwing made is happened all the time and N'zoth was more powerful than Deathwing he couldn't get it then Deriviagosa used her breath on Ultraxion in the face he let go of her she got up and ran to a cave and hidden herself in it "You can run but you can't hide Deriviagosa…" the Old God said

Deriviagosa know he was right it would only be a matter of time before they would find her she tucked into the wall to get away from his sight._ Please don't find me, please don't find me…_ she thought

"You might as well give up Dragon… or I'll get Ultraxion to get you…" N'zoth continued

Deriviagosa was starting to panic she knew he was the right size to come in a get her she then ran further into the cave trying to be better hidden away "Alright you asked for it, Ultraxion go get her." N'zoth said

Ultraxion entered the cave he looked around he could sense her in here he slowly moved further into it he continued down, Deriviagosa could see him she made herself hidden away from him "I know you're in here Deriviagosa… I well find you…" Ultraxion said

"No you well not…." Derivia replied

"You sure about that, Deriviagosa?" he asked

Ultraxion was near her she then used her breath on him again to blind him Ultraxion growled he tried to get her to stop but she blinded him, Derivia then ran from him while he tried to get the Ice off his face, she then transformed into her High Elf form and hidden herself again. _How am I going to get out of this? _She asked herself

Ultraxion got the Ice off him and looked around "Nice try Deriviagosa but I well find you…" he said

"Why do you serve him Ultraxion?" Derivia asked "You are going to die once what you were make for it done…"

Ultraxion stilled looked for her but he was a little confused to what she said "I only serve my master no one else…" he replied

"You well die Ultraxion… Neltharion told us what N'zoth's plans are all of the Twilight Dragonflight but you well serve." Deriviagosa said

"You lie." Ultraxion growled

"I do not… it well happened you kill us all including yourself, that was all that Deathwing and the Old Gods did for you." Deriviagosa replied

Ultraxion growled he didn't care really if he died or not he was going to do what he was created to "I well do whatever it takes to purify this would from your kind and the Mortals." He said

Deriviagosa then transformed back into her dragon form and came out of her hiding spot "You are doomed Ultraxion… we will not let it happen." She replied

Ultraxion looked at her he the charged at her but Derivia moved away from him he hit the wall and she ran out of the cave, once she was N'zoth went to stop her he slammed his hand on the ground Derivia glared and charged ahead she went right thought it N'zoth was not expecting that Derivia looked at him as she was running he tried to grab her but she used her breath on his hand she got away but it was not for long she looked ahead of her Ultraxion was again in front of her as she tried to ran past he attacked her she felt to the ground and she laid there in pain she couldn't move to get up "That's what you get Deriviagosa!" Ultraxion growled

The Old god grabbed her and placed her on a ledge and made it that she couldn't fly away, Ultraxion flew up and clamped a metal collar around her neck and chained her to the all again Derivia never took her eyes of the old god, she was glaring at him "Let's try this again shall we?" he asked

Deriviagosa knew what he meant by that then N'zoth tried to make her transform into her mortal form Ultraxion watched as this was happening but no matter what the old god did he could not get her to transform at all "What is going on? Why can't I do it?" he asked

Deriviagosa stated to laugh both N'zoth and Ultraxion looked at her funny "You cannot do it… my will is stronger than you…" she said

"Then how had Deathwing do it to you?" N'zoth asked

Derivia didn't want to answer that she looked away N'zoth just looked at her then he figured it out "Neltharion…" he said lowly

Deriviagosa's eyes widened and she looked at him, Ultraxion looked at him as well not sure what he was meaning "Deathwing was able to do it because you have a weakness for Neltharion!" N'zoth said

Deriviagosa was shocked she couldn't believe that he figured it out she looked away again "Well we'll see what happens what he get here to 'rescue' you." N'zoth said the looked at Ultraxion "Guard her Ultraxion… make sure she don't escape."

"Yes Master." Ultraxion replied

N'zoth then disappeared, Ultraxion stayed and guarded Deriviagosa as they waited for Neltharion to come and get her…

**Me: Oh lord how dose Deriviagosa know N'zoth's face she panicked when she saw him what is going to happen next?... please review and Fav**


	29. Chapter 29

Draconic Love

The Time Is Now!

Neltharion, Alexstrasza, Ysera and the others were in Wyrmrest Temple trying to make a plan to get Deriviagosa back from Ultraxion and N'zoth, Neltharion had blamed himself for not protecting her like he said he would he sighed "Father…" a voice said

Neltharion looked to see Mariagosa near him "Maria…" he said

Mariagosa looked at him "Father… please don't me upset… we'll get mom back…" she replied

Neltharion looked away "I failed her Maria, I failed your mother." He said

"No it's not your fault N'zoth is to blame please don't blame yourself." Mariagosa replied

Neltharion looked at her again "Your right… we well get her back…" he said

Mariagosa smiled "Come the others are waiting…" she replied

Neltharion nodded and they both headed for the Chamber of the Aspects they both were close to it and they heared voices inside it "What do they want with Deriviagosa?" Alexstrasza asked

"I have no Idea Sister… it just don't make since…" Ysera replied

Neltharion knew the reason they have his mate "They have her because they want me to come for her and kill us both…" he said

Everyone looked at him Neltharion and Mariagosa then sat in the room "That must be it….." Drogarion replied

"What do we do then you can't go alone Nel…" Alexstrasza said

"I know… that is why I know it's time to take the fight to them now." Neltharion replied

"Yes I think the same thing… it's time to take the fight the old god and Ultraxion." Shaiona said

Nozdormu then entered the room looking around he and Neltharion locked eyes it had been a while since Nel had seen him tho for Nozdormu it was a different story "You both are correct the time has come…" Nozdormu replied

"I didn't know you were coming Nozdormu." Alexstrasza said

"I do when the situation is as dire as this is…" Nozdormu replied

Alexstrasza nodded "If this is the time… we must do it then." Ysera said

"But how are we going to do it?" Drogarion asked

"They well be expecting me there but not all of us…" Neltharion replied

"Right so what do you think we should do…?" Ysera asked

"We must let them see Neltharion… and we hide until he finds Deriviagosa…" Nozdormu replied

Neltharion nodded "And we have something that should help…" Nozdormu continued

Neltharion and the others looked at him "what it is then?" they asked

Then an Orc came into sight Neltharion knew him really well he is the former Warchief of the Horde Thrall he was curios to why he was here, he looked at Neltharion with a smile on his same "Thrall? What brings you here?" Alexstrasza asked

Thrall looked at her "I have come to see of the rumors of the Earth-Warder's return to us and I'm here under Nozdormu's request…" he replied

Neltharion was even more curios to this "Nozdormu… why did you request this?" Alexstrasza asked

"Because I sent him to retrieve something that well be the Old god's downfall." Nozdormu replied

Then Thrall reached into his bags and pulled it out Neltharion's eyes widened in shock he never thought he would see it again "It can't be…" he said

Thrall looked at him while holding the Golden disk Neltharion backed away from them "What did you bring that here? Why that horrible thing here?" he asked

Thrall then placed the Disk down and looked at him "It is your creation Neltharion… only you can wield it you and Deriviagosa…" he replied

Neltharion stopped and looked at him funny "What?" he asked

"Nel when it was use on us it did hurt us but when it was on the Blue flight… it never affected Derivia…" Nozdormu replied

Neltharion looked at him in shock he looked at the disk again "but for her safety you must carry it and when we get there make sure N'zoth don't see it if he does… it well not end well for all of us." Nozdormu continued

"But how is Derivia able to use it?" Alexstrasza asked

Nozdormu looked at her "She and Nel can at the same time one he not fully being a Dragon and two with Neltharion with her he well protect her from the whispers… she won't be able to hear them" he replied

Neltharion looked down in thought, Nozdormu was right it wouldn't of hurt Derivia then why wound it know? He was still not really sure about the Dragon Soul being here but if it could help him get Deriviagosa back he would do it for her, meanwhile in the Maelstrom Deriviagosa was still chain on the highest platform she couldn't get her mind off of her love or her situation she knew they were going to kill then both she was really panicky about it._ What do I do?_ She asked herself

She curled up into a tight ball tears falling down her face "Oh enough with the crying Deriviagosa!" she heared Ultraxion growl at her

Derivia opened her eyes and glared at him she looked away by curling into her ball tighter "Leave me alone!" she growled

Ultraxion growled at her again and got into her line of sight "Get used to it Deriviagosa I will not be leaving you alone!" he growled

Deriviagosa growled back at him she them attacked him with a blast of her Frostfire breath Ultraxion backed away he shook his head a few time before he glared at her "Ultraxion!" N'zoth growled

Ultraxion looked at him "Yes?" he asked

"Stop taunting her… you won't win…" the Old God replied

Ultraxion growled lowly then looked away "Fine." He replied

N'zoth shook his head and moved away from them Ultraxion laid down and continued to guard Deriviagosa, she had her eyes closed a few tears continued to fall down her face "N'ZOTH!"

Deriviagosa, Ultraxion and N'zoth heared the voice Derivia lifted her head "Nel…" she said

Ultraxion got up and moved to see the Black Aspect trying to find them, N'zoth reviled himself to Neltharion he just glared at him "Well, well long time… no see." N'zoth said

"Where is she?!" Neltharion growled

"Oh you mean your 'mate'? *laughs* she's here you just have to find her…" N'zoth replied

Neltharion growled again he knew that this would happen "Fine… I'll play along as long as you don't cheat!" he growled

N'zoth grinned up and he disappeared from sight above Deriviagosa was fighting her shackles trying to get Neltharion to see her but she couldn't Ultraxion was still up with her, he looked at Derivia "He will not find you Deriviagosa…" he said lowly

Deriviagosa glared "Then you don't know us…" she replied

Ultraxion looked at her funny Neltharion started to look for her he closed his eyes he concentrated on it and once he had it he followed her voice in his head that would lead him to her N'zoth watched him he was not liking that he was already heading to Deriviagosa's location he decided to make it a little hard for him to get there, he made the ground vary hard to walk on Neltharion stopped and looked in front of him he shook his head "Typical." He said

Neltharion then used his power to get thought the earth N'zoth had watched this he kind of forgot about his powers he tried to make it impossible for him but Neltharion got thought up to the highest platform he saw Deriviagosa chained to there he started to move to her she looked at him and she saw Ultraxion behind him "Nel LOOK OUT!" she called out

Neltharion stopped and then dodged Ultraxion's attack he growled at him "Nice try Twilight scum!" he growled

Ultraxion growled he tried to attack him again but Neltharion got away and manage to get to Deriviagosa he broke her chains then he made them both blend into the earth into a hidden cave below N'zoth was furious to this, Neltharion and Deriviagosa got to the cave below Deriviagosa held onto him not wanting to let go Neltharion did the same with her he also wrapped his wings around her "Nel… I'm scared." She whispered

"Shh everything well be ok I'm here now…" Neltharion whispered back

Derivia leaned into him she could hear his heart she smiled to it she then thought of something that she needed to tell him her smile faded and Neltharion saw it "Derivia what's wrong…?" he asked

Deriviagosa sighed "I've been keeping something from you…" she replied lowly

Neltharion looked at her funny "What do you mean?" he asked

Deriviagosa moved away to look into his eyes "I didn't my past…" she replied

"Yes you did…" he said

Derivia shook her head "Not all of it..." she replied

Neltharion looked into her eyes "Long before Malygos had changed me… my life was not as I make it seem." She replied

"What did you keep from me?" he asked

Deriviagosa looked down and closed her eyes "I… I…" she replied

Neltharion lifted her head and gently kissed her Deriviagosa froze for a sec before she kisses him back she let loss a purr Neltharion then pulled away from the kiss but he lean his face against hers "You can tell me Derivia…" he whispered

They pulled away from each other and Derivia took a deep breath "I was being hunting and tormented before becoming a dragon." She replied

Neltharion looked at her he could see that it was hard for her to tell him that she closed her eyes "I never knew his name but I would never forget his face…" she continued

"Why are you telling me this now Derivia?" he asked

Deriviagosa opened her eyes and looked at him "I saw his face again…" she replied

Neltharion looked at her "The face… belongs to N'zoth." She continued

Neltharion's eyes widened to that Deriviagosa then cowered into him Neltharion nuzzled her trying to calm her down as Deriviagosa was leaning into him she felt something between the two of them she pulled away and looked at his chest he looked at her "Derivia?" he asked

Neltharion unwrapped his wings from her once Derivia got a better look at what was there her eyes widened and backed "Is that what I think it is?" she asked

Neltharion looked down to see the Golden Disk around his neck he sighed "I had a feeling you would react like that on seeing it again." He replied

Derivia looked at him "H-how did you-?" she asked

"Derivia it is the same Dragon Soul but listen to me it can't harm us." He replied

Derivia looked at the Dragon Soul then at him "But How did you get it back?" she asked

"Nozdormu, he sent Thrall to retrieve it." Neltharion replied

Deriviagosa looked at him in his eyes "Why tho?" she asked

Neltharion moved to her again "It's to help us defeat N'zoth…" he whispered

Derivia froze for a minute "But what will happen to us?" she asked

"As Long as we stay together we well defeat him Deriviagosa…" he replied

Deriviagosa then moved a little bit more into him nuzzled him "I'm with you… till the end." She replied

Neltharion smiled and then he set the signal out to the others saying it was time to attack the Old God and Ultraxion.

**Me: Yes I bought the Dragon Soul into this :P and I know it dose effect Mortals as well has Dragons but Derivia is both it can get to her but not like it can to another it's does the same thing when Neltharion holds it now that is what I did and I really hope you like this chapter what is going to happen next... please review and fav**


	30. Chapter 30

Draconic Love

The Battle of Life and Death

N'zoth and Ultraxion were looking for Neltharion and Deriviagosa they looked for a while but then Ultraxion heared something coming towards them he looked up and his eyes widened "Oh crap!" he said

N'zoth looked at well to see dragons coming towards them he growled "I should of known!" he growled

The four Aspects, their flights, Drogarion, Mariagosa, Shaiona and Lyrraa (As a normal dragon) came towards them ready to attack them Ultraxion growled and charged at them Lyrraa growled to this she stopped and yelled "Aspect DEATH!" she yelled

She suddenly turned into Deathwing and charged at him, Ultraxion and N'zoth saw this and were in shock Lyrraa had tackled Ultraxion to the ground she used the breath weapon on him tho it never killed him. N'zoth then slightly grinned he tried to get into her mind to control her but Lyrraa knew it was coming she looked at him and grinned "Nice try N'zoth… but you can't control me…" she said with Deathwing's voice

The Old god didn't understand why it was not working Lyrraa then lifted into the air and attacked the him he growled in anger to them all attacking him, still inside the cave below Neltharion and Deriviagosa were still nuzzling each other Deriviagosa was nervous about the Dragon Soul being here in timeline "We can do this Derivia…" Neltharion whispered

"I… I know but… the Dragon Soul… it'll harm me…" she replied

Neltharion looked into her eyes "Derivia I know you are scared of it… it was the devise that make you Malygos' Prime consort but listen to me…" he said

Deriviagosa looked into his eyes "It didn't know what you are…" Neltharion said "And because of that it can never hurt you…"

Derivia looked deep into his eyes she knew he would never lie to her she smiled "Ok Nel… let's do it…" she replied

Neltharion smiled they embraced each other and he began to phase them through the rocks, the battle above was getting instance Lyrraa continued to attack the old god with Deathwing's powers and her own the Aspects attacked N'zoth as well but Shaixia, Mariagosa and Drogarion were attacking Ultraxion as they waited for Neltharion and Deriviagosa to come out with the Dragon Soul. The Old God roared as he hit the aspects knocking them to the ground he tried to hit Lyrraa but she moved out of the way she unleashed Deathwing's breath weapon on him he growled to that suddenly Neltharion and Deriviagosa came back up from the rocks he made sure that N'zoth and Ultraxion didn't see them he looked at Lyrraa he knew it was her she was all alone now glaring at the old god "Lyrraa be careful!" he shouted

"I well Neltharion!" she replied with Deathwing's voice again

N'zoth then tried to find Neltharion after hearing his voice but he couldn't find him he looked back at Lyrraa and she attacked him again he growled, Neltharion and Deriviagosa slipped through the battle to the fallen aspects they looked at them as they got to them "Derivia are you alright?" Alexstrasza asked

"Yes I'm fine…" Derivia replied

"There is not a lot of time Neltharion and Deriviagosa you must stop him, before it's too late." Nozdormu said

Neltharion nodded "How long can you distract them?" he asked

"Long enough for the both of you to do what needs to be done…" Nozdormu replied

Deriviagosa and Neltharion nodded and they headed up the aspects got back on their feet lifted into the air and attacked the old god once more. As Deriviagosa and Neltharion were running the spell that had kept them both hidden was disappearing they had to move fast if they didn't want N'zoth or even Ultraxion seeing them, Shaiona Drogarion and Mariagosa were still attacking the massive Twilight Dragon he growled at them "You think you can defeat us so easily?" he asked

"Oh I don't think I can I know I can!" Drogarion replied

"Don't you mean us?" Shaiona asked

"Ya I mean that." Dragon replied

Ultraxion didn't know why they argued but he also didn't care he charged at them but they moved out of the way he slammed into the ground he growled in pain suddenly at the corner of his eyes he saw Derivia's tail he got up and went after her Shaiona knew what he was going after and she charged at him, but Ultraxion had gotten to Neltharion and Deriviagosa he grabbed one of her back legs with his mouth she cried in pain. Neltharion looked back to see this he roared and attacked Ultraxion he finally let her leg go but it bleed like crazy Derivia tried to move away but she barely could, they were now out in the open she had to transform to help her leg but the risk of N'zoth seeing her was so high the pain was too much she bit the bullet and transformed into her high elf form and attended to her leg. As she feared N'zoth saw her transform looked look at her and his eyes widened he couldn't believe his eyes but he grinned at the same time he went to grab her but Neltharion roared he grabbed Derivia and got hidden away from him N'zoth growled "You can't hide forever Neltharion!" he growled

Neltharion laid her down and transformed himself she tended to her "Derivia what were you thinking?" he asked

Derivia looked at him "I... I had to… the pain was too much…" she replied

She cried in pain Neltharion then looked at her leg Ultraxion got her but good he gently touched it which she cried in more pain "Shh it's ok just relax Derivia…" Neltharion said

Derivia looked at him she watched as he gently places his hand on her leg "W-what are you doing Nel?" she asked

Suddenly water from within the earth came to him and flowed around his arm onto her leg slowly her wounds disappeared the pain was gone she looked at him and he looked at her "Better?" he asked

"Yes… thank you Nel…" she replied

Neltharion smiled "Come we must go…" he said

Derivia nodded they got up and they transformed back into their dragon forms and they headed up again, N'zoth was still being attacked but the Aspects and Lyrraa but know he knew that Deriviagosa was the mortal he had hunted many years ago he had a bigger reason to get to them now. Ultraxion attacked Shaiona as she had tackled him to the ground "I told you Ultraxion! Stay away from my family or you'll regret it and now you well pay for it!" she growled

Ultraxion growled he managed to get her off him and he attacked her and she was knocked Ultraxion then tried to find Deriviagosa and Neltharion again but he was tackled to the ground by Drogarion he growled at him "Where do you think you are going?" Drogarion asked

"I don't think you know what you are saying…" Ultraxion replied

Drogarion growled again "Don't play dumb with me Ultraxion! I know you are looking for them but you never well get to them!" he growled

Ultraxion growled back he somehow managed to get him of and he lifted into the air Drogarion went after him "Where do you think you're going?!" he growled

Lyrraa looked there why she knew that she was faster than him she flew and attacked Ultraxion he roared in pain as she was thrown to a high platform "Thank you Lyrraa." Dragon said

"Don't mention it." She replied and went to attack the old god again

Drogarion went to Ultraxion he slowly got up and glared at him as he landed "Why do you fight from them?" Ultraxion asked

Drogarion looked at him "I fight for what is right…" he replied

"Why with Neltharion and… Deriviagosa? When you can do much, much more." Ultraxion replied

Drogarion growled to that "You know what you are Ultraxion?" he asked "You are a FAILED experiment!" he said

Ultraxion growled to that he was about to charge at him but then Celestixia landed between them they both didn't know what was going on "Celestixia? What are you-?" Drogarion asked

She turned her head to him "I must talk to him please…" she said

Drogarion knew that she was not going to let him get to Ultraxion "Fine…" he replied

Celestixia looked at Ultraxion her face was not one he recognised "Ultraxion why do toy do this?" she asked

Ultraxion was confused to her asking him that "You of us all should know Celestixia…" he replied

She slowly moved to him Drogarion was not too sure about this "Listen to me please… you were not meant for this…" she said lowly

Both Ultraxion and Drogarion noticed that her eyes were starting to water it confused them both "I'm doing what I was created to do…" Ultraxion replied

Celestixia lowered her head and closed her eyes "As I feared *looks at him* they have taken you too far and to ever not remember how your mother was…" she said

Drogarion's eyes widened hearing that "Wait what?" he asked

Celestixia raised her wings up and surrounded herself and Ultraxion in a shield Drogarion could still hear them and see them "What is this?!" Ultraxion growled

"Ultraxion Deathwing was your father but I… I am your mother! He had taken your mind away from remembering me!" Celestixia replied and glared

Drogarion's eyes widened even more Ultraxion looked at her and glared "You lie!" he growled

"I do not… you think you were a black dragon when from the beginning you were Twilight… because of me… but my will alone was not able to save you… I don't want to do this but you are giving me no choice!" Celestixia growled back

Drogarion was confused about this "You lie Celestixia!" Ultraxion growled again

Celestixia closed her eyes as tears fell out of them "I hoped I could save you… but the old gods have taken you too far for to do so." She cried she looked at Drogarion "I was Deathwing's consort of the Twilight Dragonflight I gave him hundreds of Twilight eggs *looks at Ultraxion* He pick one and that was you… to be his ultimate creation…"

Drogarion was in shock he never knew her whole past he looked at Ultraxion it really didn't seem to get to him he just glared "Deathwing only had one consort and that was Sintharia!" Ultraxion growled

"You leave me with no choice then… I must put you down…" Celestixia replied

Her shield fall and she jumped onto him pinning him to the ground she grabbed his neck she had her eyes closed and tears pouring out of her eyes as she heared him cry in pain._ Forgive me my son…_ she said telepathically

Drogarion went to help her out Celestixia then bit down really hard on Ultraxion's neck, he went limp she pulled away and looked at his body she then walked away she sat down and tears fell out of her eyes Drogarion moved to her "You did the right thing…" he said

Celestixia looked at him then looked away "Why didn't you tell us what you were because?" he asked

"I'm ashamed of it Drogarion I have lived my life in fear… no anymore… it's behind be now and I'll never let it get to me again!" Celestixia replied

Drogarion smiled meanwhile Deriviagosa and Neltharion were almost to the top they stopped before they got there he looked at Derivia "You ready?" he asked

Deriviagosa looked at him "Yes my love…" she replied

Then Neltharion grabbed the Dragon Soul and held it between himself and Derivia she took a deep breath before she grabbed it as well the disk began to surrounded them within a golden orb and it lifted them into the air braking through the rocks the Aspects and N'zoth saw the light and looked N'zoth's eyes widened he knew what was making it he tried to attack them but it did nothing the other aspects gathered around the two of them and began to channel their powers to it making the Dragon soul ready to use N'zoth know what they were going to use it on him. Deriviagosa and Neltharion looked at the old god "Your end has come N'zoth you shall never harm anyone ever again!" they shouted

Then a beam come from them hitting N'zoth with full force of its attack the power of the Dragon Soul was too much for the old god he roared in agony and exploded, finally he was gone the sky became light again and they all slowly landed and the golden light disappeared Neltharion and Deriviagosa looked into each other's eyes they smiled and nuzzled into each other "It is done…" Nozdormu said

Deriviagosa and Neltharion looked at him "The Dragon Soul must return to its timeline…" Nozdormu continued

Neltharion looked down at it he began to pull it off him Deriviagosa watched Neltharion held it for a bit longer before he gave it to Nozdormu "You both have done well you both have my blessing and may you both live forever…" he said then used his powers to make himself and the Dragon soul disappear

Ysera moved to them and smiled she looked at Deriviagosa "Never give up on each other *looks at her brother* and keep each other safe…" she said

Neltharion looked at Deriviagosa "And may your dreams be calm and sweet you have my blessing…" Ysera continued

Ysera then looked at Alexstrasza as she slowly moved to them both "I may not have agreed to this in the past…" she began to say

Neltharion rolled his eyes to her saying that "But now I see that love can change anyone and anything *looks at Deriviagosa* if they put their heart towards it…" Alexstrasza continued

Neltharion looked at her "You have my blessing love one other for the rest of your days *looks at Drogarion, Mariagosa, Celestixia and Shaiona* and protect all those you love." Alexstrasza continued

Neltharion and Deriviagosa smiled then they all looked at Kalecgos he looked around "Oh come on really?" he asked

"Yes Kalecgos…" Ysera said

Kalecgos sighed "Ok fine…" he said

He slowly moved the Neltharion and Deriviagosa he looked at them both "You have mine as well may it help you guide your way out of dark and dangerous places…" he said

Deriviagosa smiled and she leaned herself into Neltharion he looked at her and smiled "Ok can I go now?" Kalecgos asked

Everyone laughed to that finally they all left back to Northrend to live their lives but watching them from high up and his sore limb body glaring at them "This isn't over Neltharion!" he growled

He pulled himself away and headed back to the Twilight Citadel…

**Me: Wow what a battle they did get him defeated but it looks like one is not fully I really, really hope you like this one... please review and fav**


	31. Chapter 31

Draconic Love

Free at Long Last

Days after the defeat of N'zoth Deriviagosa and Neltharion had been at together ever since they had begun to rebuild his own black flight most of the flight was still under the will of the old gods but the ones that broke free and they came to protect Neltharion and Deriviagosa even tho she was a blue dragon they accepted her as their queen and respected her like she deserves she was happy at long last free from her fears and worries in her life and she had Neltharion by her side but they were aware of the Twilight's hammer and the Twilight Dragonflight but without the aid of N'zoth they well fall before them.

Derivia and Neltharion lived in their shrine with his flight and Mariagosa, Shaiona wanted to be with them but she continued to live in Pandaria tho she was always in contact with them. Celestixia had been with them as well she liked being with them she always did, Drogarion accepted her into his resistance and had lived alongside them ever since. Deriviagosa was just outside of the shrine she was in her thoughts she sighed "Derivia?"

Deriviagosa looked to see Neltharion she smiled at him "Yes my love?" she asked

Neltharion walked up to her and looked into her eyes "What are you doing out here?" he asked

Deriviagosa then looked away and sighed again "Just getting some air and thinking…" she replied

"About what?" he asked

Derivia looked at him "About us…" she replied

That made Neltharion smile he nuzzled her face Derivia smiled and nuzzled back "Come back inside when you're done love…" he whispered

"Ok just a sec tho…" Derivia replied

Neltharion pulled away then headed into the Shrine, Deriviagosa looked out she looked at Wyrmrest temple before she walked into the shrine to be with her lover and her family. Deriviagosa and Neltharion can now live without anyone coming to tear them apart or kill them tho Neltharion can sense that something was not right but he remained with his flight and lover he was where he needed be and Deriviagosa was too rebuilding his flight and being together for the rest of time.

The End

**Me: Oh lord FINALLY it's Complete but I do plan on a sequel because the Twilight's Hammer and Dragonflight are still out there I've been thinking of calling it 'Twilight's Wrath' still not sure about that name please tell me what you think of it I do hope you all like this and see you in the next one... please review and fav**


End file.
